Ice Remains
by Luna-Rose Lestrade
Summary: When playing with Jamie one day, Jack is attacked by a winter spirit. A fight that may not have left him as unscathed as he appears. To make matters worse, there are warnings of Pitch returning. And maybe Jack wasn't as alone in his 300 years as he lets on...
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare, Jack."

Jamie stood frozen, shoulders hunched, against the cold or maybe bracing for the impact that seemed inevitable, staring uncertainly at the young teen before him. That small familiar smirk that covered his pale face told him that the young winter spirit would definitely dare. The wind giggled in glee as it flurried around him, lifting flakes of snow into a joyful dance in spiralling circles and ruffling the ice white hair, revealing the mischievous glint in the startling blue eyes that in the end put Jamie in no doubt that there was no way he could talk his way out of this one.

Cautiously he glanced upwards, as though even the smallest of movement would send the large pile of snow that hung precariously among the pine branches to come crashing down in an avalanche of icy coldness. Gentle flakes occasionally somersaulted around him, dancing with a grace and design too intricate to be the simple natural occurrence. His chocolate eyes returning to the cerulean orbs of his friend- for indeed he was friends, _best_ friends he would say, with this unusual older boy- he came to consider his predicament in its entirety. It was still unbelievable to his own open-minded self. For, as many would have imaginary friends or submerge themselves in stories of their own making, he was currently facing a living legend himself, a legend which had been mistakenly told for too long a time.

It hardly seemed like yesterday, let alone months ago- last Easter to be precise- when his soon to be hero and most trusted friend had appeared in his bedroom in the middle of the night, amongst a flurry of snow that had burst from a living, moving ice sculpture that had come into existence from a crude drawing in the frost that coated the window pane. Not only that but then the real madness had come.

A loud crash outside as an exuberant sleigh had hurtled to a collision with the road outside his house, from it emerging even more heroes of children everywhere, no matter of age or nationality, not as the fairytale-like, innocent characters in storybooks but larger than life warriors intent on protecting all the children of the Earth. The battle that had ensued against no other than the king of nightmares himself had been indescribable with the two forces and the children literally defeating their own nightmares and the darkness. That had been so long ago.

Jamie resurfaced to the present, a mix of awe and wonder at the teenager before him, now casually tossing a freshly formed snowball up and down in his left hand whilst leaning against his aged hooked staff, looking for all the world like a normal, if not a bit unusual, boy in the snow (apart from the fact he was barefoot, of course), smirk still in place. Jamie once again tried to process how he was currently face to face with Jack Frost, The Spirit of Winter, bringer of snow and guardian of fun, calmly playing in the snow by the old permanently frozen lake, warning the powerful spirit to not dump the large, and definitely cold, tower of snow from the pine branches on top of the small boy, a problem that only had one outcome which would undoubtedly leave him as frozen as the snow beneath his thick winter boots.

That cocky smirk twisted upwards even more, warning the time was almost up as his eyes glinted mischievously. Jamie only braced himself again, shoulders hunched, awe-struck look replaced with a cringe but smile still spread over his face as he waited for the inevitable impact.

The hard impact, however, was not what he expected as something larger than the snow pile but just as cold, slammed into him from the front, taking him completely by surprise. He slowly opened his eyes, unaware he had scrunched them closed in the first place, to be met with the blue fabric of Jack's hoodie in his face which was currently face to face with the winter spirit's shoulder. Jack's right arm was wrapped firmly around him from where he apparently had collided with the small boy, and Jamie could feel how tense he was from his grip. He glanced up to be met with a very perturbed Jack Frost, glowering at something in the direction of the lake but it was blocked from Jamie's view.

A bit unnerved, Jamie gently tried to push away and was glad that Jack slowly released his hold but still shielded him from whatever was on the lake. It did allow him a look back to where he had stood a second before, to see the tree he had been standing before, the trunk of which had a fearsome blast pattern of ice, standing out dangerously and threateningly against the dark wood. He was now extremely grateful that Jack had pushed him away in time, despite the harsh impact, it was nothing compared to the damage that could have been caused if he had been hit by the ice projectile which must have just missed the two of them by seconds.

He tried to peer around Jack's side but felt himself being gently swept away by Jack's arm to stand behind the older boy. Luckily this gave him a better look at what this potential threat was. Standing, or more hovering above the centre of the frozen surface of the lake, was a man glaring at Jack with pure hatred in storm blue eyes. The wind buffeting him rippled his dark clothing and pale blonde hair, nearly white, was ruffled by the cold breeze. Jack's eyes never left the man even as he pushed Jamie even further behind him who now obliged under the protection of his winter spirit. The man touched down on the ice, eyes glinting dangerously and content smile flickering on pale thin lips in a way that sent fear rippling into Jamie's usually stoic heart.

"Well, well, well," his voice was as cold as the landscape around him, slow and even, a smug hatred aimed at Jack, "if it isn't the little winter brat?"

"I'm going to give you a warning," Jack replied, calmly, a serious edge to his voice which Jamie found out of place against the usually cheery and laughing Guardian, "just leave now, back off. This isn't going to achieve anything and I frankly don't have the time for it."

"Oh, the, oh, so mighty Spirit of Winter scared of a little confrontation?" the stranger scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "You're a joke, an embarrassment to the winter spirits. You don't deserve that title, never taking anything seriously, messing with the other seasons and neglecting your duties and preventing other spirits from doing theirs. You don't deserve any of it, and then what happens? Those stupid ignorant Guardians decide to make you one of them! As if you haven't insulted your own kind enough!"

"In no way have I intentionally insulted my own kind," Jack retorted, defensiveness springing into his voice but still calm which only hinted at danger, "I'm not the one who has done wrong to my own kind. I do believe it was you and the other winter spirits who decided to shun me in the first place after I only tried to find my place. It wasn't me who requested to be made The Spirit of Winter in the first place- that you would have to take up with Mother Nature- and as I recall the Guardians offered me a place which the rest of you never did, which was only under the Man in the Moon's order so I guess if it's anyone you want to pick a fight with, it should be him."

This only elicited a scowl and deeper glare of hatred from the opposing winter spirit- for Jamie realised that must be who he was from Jack's words- "You didn't deserve any of it, they were ignorant enough to believe your innocent act and accept you in their moment of need. And as for insulted your own kind? Your mere existence is enough for that."

"You know what? Fine!" Jack threw is arms out wide, simultaneously blocking Jamie even more from this spirit , "Fine. If you insist on fighting this out as usual, fine…but not here, not now."

"Scared, brat?" the spirit mocked, a malicious grin twisting his features, "I could have chosen any time to take you on but you're too much of a coward to stand up and fight. I always expected that. If you weren't unworthy before, I think it's definitely been proven now."

"No," Jack said calmly, "I just know who it's in by best interest to protect." He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder without turning around so he could feel the boy's presence, and tightening his grip should they need to move. The other spirit did not seem to notice the human boy; a feat that Jamie wasn't sure was good or bad.

"I could always come back another time," he sighed exaggeratedly, tone implying that this was just another simple errand on his to-do list, "You know, I could wait a few days until December kicks in. I could always find a time when you're less busy, weaker, and more vulnerable. Spring? Summer? Any of those months, say, I don't know, April, June, _May?_ " The glint in his eyes spoke intentional evil upon Jack, smug pride and malevolence hidden in that one look, that one tone of voice on that last word.

Jack's reaction was almost instantaneous. He grew rigid like a sudden electric shock had stunned him, his knuckles turned white on his staff and the hand on Jamie's shoulder gripped tighter, nearly painfully but Jack still held restraint when it came to protecting children. It was a good job that Jack still had his back turned to Jamie for the look on his face was nearly murderous, a mixture of anger and deep pain that a child should never witness on their hero's face. The grip on his shoulder, though, was enough to inform Jamie of his friend's unease.

"Jack," Jamie's voice was barely above a whisper as he laid a hand on top of Jack's wrist in a comforting gesture and the hold on his shoulder immediately lessened, the tenseness slowly sinking from the young spirit's body, shoulders shaking with the deep calming breaths Jack was taking. When Jack had himself back under control, he gave a reassuring squeeze with the hand that was still on Jamie's shoulder and the smaller boy removed his hand from his wrist. Subtly, Jack pushed Jamie further to the right, eyes still never leaving that of the opposing winter spirit, trying to move the boy clear and closer to the path that lead back through the wood to his home. Jamie reluctantly allowed himself to be forced away, still stunned at his best friend's reaction and the unease he felt increasing the longer he was in this spirit's presence. Jack attempted to distract the spirit to prevent him realising their slow retreat.

"You…you have no right to even mention that to me," to Jamie's surprise, Jack's voice was shaking, the smallest of wavers but he could just hear it in his tone as they slowly edged further away, "If anyone's a coward, it will be you. That's all you are, all you ever were, victimising the weaker so that you may stand a little taller from the dark hole you were born in." Okay, so maybe he hadn't been completely successful in calming down his friend but at least they were getting away, Jamie cringed at Jack's words, already anticipating the building anger of the opposing winter spirit.

" _What did you say?_ " His voice was barely above a whisper, more of a threatening growl than a voice, hatred distorting into anger and deep set loathing.

"You heard me," Jack continued, seemingly oblivious to the rising tempest that he was eliciting from his, now apparent, enemy, too caught up in his venting vehemence to stop now, built up hatred on his own part pouring out like an unstoppable storm, too long withheld feelings now escaping the Guardian's disciplined hold.

"Jack," he whispered his friend's name, tugging on the cuff of his hoodie. Jack sagged slightly, the fight draining from him at the boy's frightened tone. He took another cautious step to the side, pushed Jamie with him, again eyes never leaving the other spirit and back to Jamie. Then he added, because he really didn't like this anymore and the sooner they were far away, he could take a breath, "please, can we just go?"

That made the Guardian's last resolve crumble like sand in the breeze. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, offering that reassuring smirk that Jamie had become so accustomed to seeing and as a result calmed his nerves immensely, cerulean eyes promising that everything would be alright, "Okay, Jamie. We'll get out of here. Come on." He tugged his shoulder and they both walked more steadily around the lake. Unfortunately they only making it a few steps before the strange winter spirit noticed their escape. The next part happened too fast.

In a second, Jamie was aware that the comforting pressure of Jack's hand on his shoulder had vanished. He wasn't given time to question it before a millisecond later a bright blue-white flash blinded him as Jack brought his staff around to block the icy energy that had been launched at them. As he was blinking his eyes, to clear his vision from the blurred scene, a strong gust of wind forced him backwards where he stumbled before regaining his balance. The world stopped spinning and his sight fixed on Jack, only a few metres in front of him, staff gripped defensively in hands, half crouched, ready to spring into action at any moment.

Finally Jamie tore his eyes away from his winter spirit to the other whose eyes flashed with anger at both what Jack had said to him moments before and having missed his target as Jack reflected the ice. His rage was now matched by Jack who had lost all restraint that Jamie had managed to regain over him. That man had just tried to harm a child, had just tried to harm _Jamie_ , and there was no way he was going to get away with it. Jack had no hesitation in making him aware of it.

A flash of light burst from his staff as he launched a blast of ice in retaliation that sent the other spirit reeling. Jack took the fleeting distraction to call over his shoulder to Jamie. "Jamie, go! Go home. I'll meet you there later."

"Don't worry, I can handle this," he added to Jamie's reluctant expression. Jamie was about to shout something back in reply, a stubborn refusal or hopeful persuasion to come with him, when another blast was fired directly at Jack who only just managed to deflect it to the side where it slammed into the tree, freezing the base with jagged icicles and shaking loose snow from the branches. A small pile fell onto Jamie with a small thump but right now, a bit of snow was the least of his worries. He hastily brushed the flakes from his shoulders and ran forward to get a clearer view as Jack had leapt forward onto the ice to fight the spirit.

Jamie had never seen a fight like it before. It wasn't like the epic battle against Pitch at Easter, this was two seasonal spirits and they fought with deadly grace that he would have taken time to admire had his closest friend not been in the middle of it. They darted around each other, the wind buffeting them in unexpected pivots and bursts of speed like a deadly dance, the blows falling too fast to catch with the naked eye and occasional blasts of icy white or blue light that caused brief pauses to the scene before it was renewed again with more vigour.

The boy struggled to pull out of his mesmerised state, trying to keep track of the blue and brown form that was Jack. Without realising it, he had brought himself right up to the edge of the lake on the end of the bank, staring up in wonderment and dread at the two blurs of motion.

Then there was another large flash that sent both spirit cart-wheeling back through the air away from each other. The opposing spirit spun madly into the forest, colliding with the branches and disappearing into the canopy. Jack had been sent flying the other way, slamming into the hard rock wall that bordered one side of the lake, the wind not breaking his fall as he tumbled over rock ledges before crumpling to the icy surface

"Jack!" Jamie cried, racing out onto the ice to get to his friend. He had only made it a few paces, though, when he saw Jack move, slowly and carefully pulling himself up onto his knees in obvious pain. His steps quickened, slipping madly on the lake surface, desperation overtaking reason for a moment. "Jack!"

The Guardian's head turned at his voice and he met the blue gaze before a blast of energy collided with the rock just to the right of Jack who was sent flying sideways by the force, sliding across the frozen surface on his front.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted again, skidding to a stop in the middle of the lake, still too far to reach his friend.

The sinister form of the other spirit emerged from the forest, striding ominously towards the downed winter spirit. Jamie made to advance once more, to attempt to reach his friend once more but stopped as Jack suddenly leapt to his feet, firing ice from his staff pointed directly at the other spirits chest. The strike was deflected but only just, unbalancing the spirit for a moment.

"Jack," Jamie breathed in relief. He made to step towards him but Jack held out his hand to stop him, a gust of wind following it, pushing the young boy away, hindering him from getting too close to the danger. By now their brief second of rest was over as the other spirit had recovered and charged towards Jack, crying out in rage.

Jamie opened his mouth to shout out again when, with a quick aim of his staff, ice erupted from the surface of the frozen lake, rising up unevenly until a high thick wall of ice blocked him from the two fighting figures. This prevented him seeing what had become of Jack from the other's attack. The explosions of ice and energy echoed distressingly on the other side of the barrier, the sound of the fight raging bringing terror into Jamie's heart for not being able to see what was happening or being able to help.

Through the hazy ice sculpture he could pick out blurred forms of the two different spirits which was all that he could witness of the battle, both forms moving too fast for him to distinguish one from the other or have a sense on how the battle was playing out. They continually darted back and forth, light flashing to life like lightening against the plain white landscape. And through it all, Jamie could only stand there helplessly, ironically frozen in place with shock, oblivious to the fate of his friend.

A piercing thud startled him out of his paralysis, making him jump. One of the spirits had collided with his barrier, a few thin lines appearing on the solid structure- and at the familiar blue and brown Jamie could make out through the semi-transparent ice, his heart clenched with dread.

His legs were carrying him before he could even register it. He sped around the side, skidding around the end of the ice wall and stopping abruptly at the sight that met him on the other side.

It was indeed Jack who had met the fatal collision with his own creation. The other spirit was stood before him, right hand wrapped firmly around Jack's throat, holding him painfully against the hard ice, Jack's bare feet barely brushing the floor as he struggled for breath, eyes wide, mouth feebly trying to draw breath as he uselessly struggled against the hold, arms flailing, slapping weakly at the other spirit's strong arm. Beneath his neck where he was being held, a small spider web strain of fractures appeared on the ice wall from the pressure of the other spirit.

Once more Jamie found himself petrified, unable to move as he stared with horror-struck eyes at his friend's struggle.

"Pathetic," the other spirit muttered, disgust filling his remorseless expression at the struggling Jack. He barely seemed to realise with how little effort he was slowly breaking The Spirit of Winter. He studied Jack with distaste and revulsion, taking no pleasure in his victory, scrutinising the flailing form.

"I really did expect more, Jack Frost," continued the spirit quietly, almost regret in his eyes, "Now I wonder if you're as ice-proof on the inside…"

A small glowing orb of pale blue light burst into existence in the middle of the spirits palm, beaming with false innocence. Jack tried to struggle, to free himself or delay the spirit but his movements were getting weaker with the strong force around his throat, the lack of air and already injured body. A small smirk that held no emotion but cold satisfied malevolence appeared on the other spirits face as he brought up the hand that bore the orb of light. He held it tauntingly within Jack's sight, relishing in the way Jack's eyes widened in recognition and panic. Then, agonisingly slowly, he brought it to Jack's chest, hovering just over his heart. With another glance at Jack's expression, the spirit pressed the orb to Jack's chest.

Jack's eyes widened in an unreadable expression, mouth gaping open soundlessly, renewed struggle futilely trying to knock away the strong arms that held him against the ice wall.

Jamie snapped out at the agonised-and another emotion that Jamie could not place- look on his best friend's face and only one thing registered. This man was hurting Jack. Jack could not escape. Someone had to save him. There was only one person around.

Swallowing his trepidation, Jamie sprinted forwards holding his arms before him and collided hard into the other spirit. The other spirit was caught off guard and flew backwards across the frozen lake, Jamie tumbling to his knees as Jack was released. Too weak from the attack and surprised at the sudden release, Jack collapsed to the ice, arms managing to catch him as he fell sideways, loudly dragging in lungful of precious air to his neglected lungs.

"Jack," Jamie choked, crawling towards the Guardian, tears sparkling in his chestnut eyes. He placed a small hand on Jack's shoulder and a slightly wild looking winter spirit's gaze shot up to meet his. His features quickly softened to the best reassuring smile he could manage at the sight of Jamie and he struggled to sit up from where he was slumped over on his side on the ice. With Jamie's help they managed the task.

Jamie studied the winter spirit's face distraughtly, hands still shaking with shock. Larger hands enclosed each of his own to still them and he brought his eyes to Jack's comforting cerulean orbs trying to calm him. Jamie took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart that thudded painfully in his chest, clutching like a lifeline to the cold hand of the winter spirit. Jack's look turned steely, taking Jamie by surprise, as he was dragged to the side. Jack tried to pull himself to his feet, blocking Jamie behind him. He made it halfway to stand when his legs buckled and he fell back to the ice.

Jamie was immediately back by his side trying to pull him up again but that same hard determined look now laced with anger shocked the boy until he realised what had captured his friend's glare.

The other winter spirit was standing on the other side of the lake rigidly, arms loosely by his side, expression unreadable. Jamie's heart quickened back to its frantic pace at the sight and he desperately tried to simultaneously pull Jack to his feet and drag him away.

Jack gently pushed his shaking hands away; they weren't helping him in his panic, and pulled himself more steadily to his feet, facing the other spirit. Neither promised well, Jack beaten and barely standing, still struggling to recover his breathing, and Jamie terrified but defiant next to his friend. Jamie's hand latched onto Jack's and was met with a supportive squeeze.

Together, the two faced the other spirit waiting for the next move.

 **This is my first ROTG story. I watched the film this Easter and fell in love with it so I hope you enjoy this story. I put the first chapter up because I couldn't wait and thought it might give me the motivation to finish it so if there's a longer wait for chapter 2 I'm sorry but this can be a taster for what is to come.**

 **Few notes: there will be no pairings- I don't really like them so sorry I won't write them. I have a few OC's- normally my OC's are nameless villains such as this guy in chapter 1 here but I will have another that I hope you will like. I don't know if people normally like them so I'll try to not make them take over. I really appreciate reviews and feedback (please be nice) and it should speed up the next chapter. I have a lot of editing to do so that may be reason for the delay as well as the last few chapters to write up but I have a rough plan. This story is unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes, I try to correct them but if you notice any let me know so I can correct them. I hate mistakes in my work. Hope you enjoy this! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack shifted unsteadily on his shaking legs, trying to straighten his hunched figure, trying to ignore the pain that blemished relentlessly all over his body, attempting to appear stronger than he felt before the other spirit. Under the masquerade, he was trembling inside, his beaten body too weak to go through another fight and mindless fear and dread had been awoken in him that he had not felt in years at the sight of that glowing blue orb. He never thought he would ever witness that again, at least he had hoped.

Jamie's hand held tightly to his and he offered a reassuring squeeze in return, anything to comfort the young boy he should have been protecting. He didn't need to look down to see his face to know the boy was terrified and he internally cursed himself. This was all his fault. He should have gotten Jamie away. He shouldn't have let his anger control him for once. The spirit had known exactly how to play on his anger, to slowly unwind his emotion so that Jack was acting exactly how the spirit had intended, being pulled along on the thin thread. He had allowed himself to be manipulated like that…and now Jamie was by his side instead of safe at home where he should be. This was all wrong. So wrong. As far as he was concerned, he had failed in his duties as a guardian.

Taking a deep breath to gather his tumultuous thoughts and try to lessen the continuous overwhelming pain, he tightened his grip on Jamie's hand, prepared to move him out of the way of danger for the next strike and brought his focus once again to the other winter spirit who was yet to move from his statue-like stance. He tensed, ready to jump into action against the protests of his body but the spirit still didn't move. It was making him anxious: the waiting.

Maybe they could slip away now? It seemed so easy to just run, grab Jamie and disappear as fast as he could…but there was the chance that would spark the action that he was waiting for, endanger Jamie and that was something he could never do even though he was in danger now. No matter what happened next, he had to keep him safe.

That was when he noticed the expression on the other spirits face. He seemed mildly stunned, unmoving in his stiff stance, dark eyes fixed in wonder, not on him, but on Jamie. Jack was taken aback at the sudden interest and a protective wave took over him which he had to fight so as not to do something irrational. He had been in too many fights to know that rushing in without thinking only ended badly. There didn't seem to be malice in the other spirits gaze- which calmed his nerves- but almost shock. He tried to follow the other's look and found it resting on their entwined hands. Did this have something to do with the change that had come over the other spirit?

His grip tightened, instinctively pulling the small boy closer to him. The other spirit watched the movement and, to Jack's surprise, some of the fight seemed to visibly drain from him, shoulders slumping slightly, some of the tenseness falling from him. After all that had just happened, he couldn't believe that he would just back down but all the signs seemed to point that way and they were still waiting for his move. Maybe it was time to act first for a change.

"Jamie," he whispered under his breath, hating how small his voice sounded, "we're going to get out of this, just…don't do anything stupid."

"That's your job," he heard the faint reply, despite the way his voice shook Jack couldn't help the amused smile that flickered across his lips at the comeback, glad with the hint of normal teasing that convinced him more that this would turn out well.

"Damn right it is," he whispered back, offering one of his customary smirks and managing to get a small smile in return and a hopeful glint in warm brown eyes. He had at least successfully convinced Jamie that he had some wondrous trick up his sleeve and as long as he believed that they would be okay, that was all Jack could hope for. He didn't want to lose that belief from Jamie.

Pulling Jamie closer but this time leaving him open to the sight of the other spirit, Jack cleared his throat to address their attacker, subconsciously giving Jamie's hand another hopeful and reassuring squeeze, "Look," he began slowly, raising the hand that held his staff in a calming gesture, trying not to spook the other spirit, "you've made your point, okay I get it…but he's innocent in all this," he gestured to Jamie, holding out the hand that still held his for symbolism, maybe he could get them out of this. "I know you won't attack mortals and he's just a child so I'll make a deal okay? Just let him go home. He shouldn't have seen any of this and I just want him to be safe. That's all I ask, let him leave safely, go home. We can battle it out until your heart's content but not in front of him."

He could hear Jamie's feeble protests as he spoke but he ignored him for once, intent to finally do his duty and protect him no matter the cost. Silence fell over the lake, pressing down at them uncomfortably as they waited for the reply. The winter spirit hadn't moved through Jack's speech and seemed to be trying to get words out silently, mouth opening and closing a few time at failed attempts of sentences. It would have been comical had they not just fought and so much was on the line for his one answer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the impatient Jack, he came with a stuttered reply.

"That…that boy," the winter spirit motioned to Jamie still by Jack's side, "he can see us?" Jack gave a confirming nod as though the attention Jamie was giving both of them wasn't proof enough. "He…he pushed me away…he saved you." The spirit seemed to have trouble getting his head around the fact but Jack smiled proudly.

"Yeah, he seems to do that a lot," Jack admitted with a smirk and proud glance at his first believer who seemed to stand a bit taller at the compliment.

"And I'll keep doing whatever it takes to keep him safe," Jamie said confidently, the scared tone vanishing from his voice as he spoke boldly out to the other spirit for the first time.

"Likewise," Jack agreed, more like a promise.

Realisation dawned on Jack. This winter spirit had been just like him with no contact from anyone but other spirits, the fact that a child could see him now, even touched him, must be overwhelming and maybe enough for him to let them go.

"He...he shows such loyalty to you. Why does he protect you like that, a mere spirit, when he could have gotten injured himself? What are you to him?"

"Jack's my big brother," Jamie beamed, eyes glowing even in the cold air, warmth seeming to radiate from him, but not the uncomfortable warmth that Jack normally couldn't stand, but filled with so much emotion and love. The same feeling he felt radiate in his heart at these words despite the coldness of his skin.

Jack was taken aback by this sudden statement. Jamie saw him as a brother? Sure they had met up many times since the whole Easter fiasco and played many games and had a few exciting adventures which the other Guardians would kill him for if they found out, but he hadn't believed that they had grown so close. Only now hearing it from Jamie, did he realise that they had become close over their time together, the determination to keep the other safe, the ease at which they played around and interacted. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face as he thought about it.

A disbelieving snort of amusement broke Jack from his thoughts, "Oh, how sweet, Frost," Jack hadn't noticed that the spirit had been slowly circling, subtly making his way closer to them, "you've finally found someone else willing to die for you. Let's hope you don't make them live up to the promise this time." Although the spirit had intentionally hit hard with his comment, there didn't seem to be as much malice in his words as there had been, almost as if he didn't want to be here anymore.

"Leave him alone," Jack growled, protectively pulling Jamie back by his side. He was so close to getting the other to back down, he couldn't let something as trivial as hatred set him back. Jamie needed him. So taking a deep breath he continued, "look at him," every instinct was going against what he had just said, he should be keeping attention away from Jamie so he could escape not willingly pointing him out but this may finally break the resolve. "Seriously look at him, and tell me you want to continue this…"

He could feel Jamie pull away from him and give an innocent hopeful smile towards their potential enemy and he could see the internal debate behind the winter spirits eyes.

"I suppose…" the other spirit said slowly creating the aura of consideration but Jack could see through it now. He wouldn't continue this with a child around. His presence was what had stopped the spirit in the first place. "I've already done what I came here for…" he trailed off, leaving his answer open. He fixed his gaze on Jamie, frowning slightly. For a moment Jack thought he saw something akin to sadness and remorse flicker across the spirit's features but in the next second the spirit launched himself into the air on a powerful gust of wind, high into the darkening sky and disappearing into the clouds. Jack put it down to the trick of the light at what he had just seen.

As soon as the winter spirit was out of sight, Jack's knees buckled with relief. Then he began to laugh, maybe a touch hysterical but it felt so good he couldn't help it. Jamie joined in shakily and Jack realised they must have been a sight, standing and kneeling in the middle of a frozen lake, a partially demolished ice barrier and debris from their battle still visible- the partially destroyed, snapped branches of the trees around the lake, the cracked ice, the small pile of rocks that lay scattered in the snow from where Jack had slammed into the rocks- and the two of them, Jack bruised and bleeding, giggling to themselves amidst it all. Finally, Jack managed to control himself and took a great gulping gasp to steady himself and regain his wits. His expression grew serious and sombre as he glanced up under the locks of white hair at his first believer.

"Thank you Jamie," he told him steadily.

"You did what you always do," Jamie replied calmly after he had regained control of himself, but still smiling warmly down at him, "You saved me."

"No, I think this time you saved me." Jack admitted seriously and brightened at the way the boy's eyes lit up at his words and he beamed with pride.

"Now, come on." He laboriously pulled himself back to his feet, giving himself a moment for the world to stop spinning, before offering one of his lopsided smirks that he had grown used to handing out, though this time there was some honesty behind it. "Let's get you home."

* * *

The walk back through the forest had been mostly silent, both boys too absorbed within processing what had just happened to put up much of a conversation. Jack stumbled every other step, an arm wrapped tightly around his side and leaning heavily on his staff. He could feel Jamie's concerned glances every now and then and tried his best to present a stronger appearance than how he felt. Jamie had worried enough about him today. It wasn't right for him to still be scared.

Inevitably, it was Jack who broke the silence, albeit sheepishly. "Is there any chance you can keep quiet to the other Guardians about this?"

Jamie's chestnut eyes widened in surprise at this and of course the sensible protests burst from his mouth before Jack could explain himself. "But why? What if this happens again and you're on your own? They won't even know that you're in danger. What if no one comes to save you this time?"

"Jamie, Jamie," Jack interrupted the flowing train of frantic worries that were being thrown at him, ignoring the throbbing in his head and throat. "I've survived on my own for three hundred years remember? I think I can still handle myself now." Jamie seemed to open his mouth to object but conceded at the truth behind his words. "Just leave the Guardians to me. I don't want them to fret over nothing and you know how they can be, they worry too much as it is, if they find out about this they'll fuss over me and probably confine me to the North Pole to keep me safe and by then, I'd probably die of boredom than from the other spirits who hate my guts. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to come down here and see you, and if I did it would probably be with an entourage because they still can't get into their thick skull that I can look after myself. That would mean we couldn't have half the fun that we would normally have."

Jamie considered his argument, debating over Jack's safety and ability and of course the opportunity of more adventures that were being promised if he kept his mouth shut. In the end it wasn't that hard a decision. Jack was living proof that he was indeed capable of looking after himself and Jamie had seen how powerful he was to be able to fight off a couple of spirits. There was also the added bonus of more adventures and trips to amazing places that was being offered. How could he say anything else?

Jack could see the conclusion grow in his eyes and smiled at his well placed words. At least he could always rely on Jamie to stick by his side.

"Okay," Jamie replied slowly, pretending to still be wavering on his decision, "I guess you have a point…" Jack grinned broadly at him. "But aren't they going to realise that themselves when they see you?" Jamie pointed out and indicated to Jack's battered state.

"Ah, hopefully I won't see them so soon which will give me a chance to heal the worst of these up or at least cover them up," Jack waved off. He had no idea how he looked but he could imagine it was pretty bad. Right now, he really needed to find a stream or something to clean himself up with. "Just leave it to me. I might end up telling them if they need to know but we don't need to worry about it now. Right now, we need to get you home."

They had come to the edge of the forest by now and Jack scanned the rapidly darkening sky that was washed with deep indigos and pale freckles of stars beginning to peek through the dark canopy.

"How's about we take the quick route?" Jack suggested with a smirk, indicating to his staff. However Jamie seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure?" he shifted nervously, "I mean, are you sure you can manage it?"

"Hey I much prefer flying to walking," Jack countered, "I think it would be better and not to mention quicker."

It didn't take long for the boy's resolve to crumble. After all, it wasn't everyday that you were offered the chance to go flying. Well, unless you were friends with Jack Frost.

Jack crouched down to allow the boy to clamber onto his back. Maybe not the best idea as he felt his bruised ribs and exhausted and wounded back flare in protest but he definitely wasn't liking the idea of walking when each step jolted his injuries. He preferred flying anyway. He was used to the Wind carrying him weightlessly, cushioning him with its gently currents and right now all he wanted was to fall into the comfort that the Wind provided, relish in the freedom and confidence that it bestowed him.

Once his passenger was securely settled on his back, Jack straightened slowly, shifted the weight so it was more evenly distributed and launched effortlessly into the air. He cringed against the pain as Jamie's small hands tightened instinctively around his neck at the sudden burst of speed. This wasn't the first time that Jamie had flown with Jack but he was always amazed at the effortlessness at which Jack controlled the wind and was struck by awe at the view from the air, not to mention the fact that he was flying.

Jack did his best to keep the pace relaxed so as not to overthrow his passenger but he couldn't help showing off slightly. He could feel Jamie's grin and startled gasps and wonder as they circled the houses and manoeuvred through the streets and buildings. The night air was icy, only a thin layer of clouds trying to trap the little heat that had come during the day.

He was almost as disappointed as Jamie when they touched down on the path before Jamie's house. Only when Jamie had climbed down from his back did he realise the pain and pressure that it had caused as it flared within him as Jamie's weight was removed and he straightened. He managed a strong smile towards Jamie as the boy watched him as he made the way to his front door, ready to disappear and take a long rest in a snow drift somewhere.

He had backed up, ready to fly off on the wind once more but he faltered when he saw Jamie hesitate with his hand on the handle. Frown covering his face when he saw Jamie's anxious expression when he turned back to face Jack.

"Can you…" Jamie hesitated, hand falling loose on its place on the door handle, trying to fix the winter spirit with a nervous glance, "Is there any chance…could you not leave yet?"

"Of course, Jamie," Jack spluttered, confused at the hesitancy of his believer. It was understandable that he was still a bit shaken and Jack would never have refused his request. There was also the worry that Jamie wanted to keep Jack close for as long as he could so that he knew he was safe and reassure himself that the winter spirit was alright.

Jamie visibly relaxed at his response, "My window should be open still. I'll meet you up there, you know, once I've dealt with my parents."

Jack cringed again, this time not with the pain but in shame at being the reason he had kept the boy out so late and probably made his parents worried sick, causing the lecture that was sure to follow.

"Good luck," Jack muttered before flying around the side of the house to climb inside through Jamie's window, which, as he had been promised, was open a crack.

That was when he first caught sight of his appearance in the reflection of the window pane, wincing at the sight. No wonder Jamie had been concerned.

The left side of his face was caked in dried blood from a gash on his head, framed with a purpling bruise. Another stormy bruise rested on his temple and deep and dangerous around his neck, not to mention the countless ones that would lie across the rest of his torso, the largest of which he could feel grudgingly taking its place on his right shoulder from when he had smashed into the rocks. He could already feel a lump beginning to form on the back of his head. Glancing quickly towards the door to make sure that he wouldn't be disturbed- he could already here the raised reprimanding voices from downstairs- he decided this would be the best time to assess his injuries and maybe clean up a bit.

Gingerly, he gripped the bottom of his hoodie, afraid for what he would find, and pulled it carefully up, flinching at the pain even this simple movement caused. He glanced down at the main problem, the source of the burning pain in his side. Deep black swept over his side, across the ribs that were definitely fractured, if not broken. The sight caused him to wince, his eyes unable to leave the spot, biting his lip to keep from crying out and in worry. This wasn't good. He could handle it- he had dealt with worse before- but healing would take longer and more painful. Just as carefully, he lowered the material once again to cover the damage. _Out of sight, out of mind,_ a familiar voice chanted in his head.

He briefly considered taking the time to also check on his shoulder but after barely twisting to reach the fabric, agony blazed from his ribs and he abandoned the idea. He debated sneaking to the bathroom to clean himself up but didn't want to draw any more attention to himself so instead summoned a handful of snow and scrubbed it over the side of his face to get the blood off, gritting his teeth as he antagonised the bruises on his face.

He threw the now scarlet stained snow out the window, wrinkling his nose at the affronted colour and settled himself down on the windowsill to wait for Jamie. By the sounds of the angry tones that still pierced the calm night, he was in for a long wait.

* * *

Jack had almost dozed off by the time Jamie skulked in through the doorway, guilty and ashamed with his head hung low. He offered a sheepish half smile at his friend who had startled back into awareness at the sound of the door snapping shut.

"So," Jack asked slowly, customary smirk in place, "How'd it go?"

"I'm grounded," Jamie replied glumly, making his way to his bed and grabbing the neatly folded pyjamas on his pillow, "Until I can 'act like a grown-up' and not disappear without telling them where I'm going. They were more worried than anything else."

"Act like a grown-up?" Jack frowned in disgust, "You don't want to do that."

Jamie offered him a smile then his eyes flickered over Jack's face. "You look better now," noting the lack of dried blood on his friend's face.

"Wish I could say the same to you," Jack shot back with a grin, eager to take the attention away from his condition again. He had hidden the worst of it and had no intention of admitting it to Jamie.

Jamie rolled his eyes at the goad and nodded to the clothes in his arms, "I'm just going to get changed." He disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom and Jack pushed himself onto the ground.

Jamie returned minutes later and clambered beneath the covers of his bed, sinking deeply into the pillow immediately and eyes growing heavy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jamie's brown eyes still swam with concern as he examined his friend again.

"I'm fine," Jack assured, smiling down from where he stood beside the bed. "And I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened, not when you were there. I should have just gotten you home as soon as he showed up."

"S'not your fault," Jamie mumbled tiredly, eyes fluttering, "Who was he anyway?"

"No one of your concern," Jack told him firmly, unconsciously pulling the covers further around the boy's shoulders.

"Don't leave," the request was more muttered through sleep as Jack pulled his hands away.

"I'm not going anywhere." A sad smile crossed his haggard features that no one was there to see. He watched over him, feeling his heart swell and for once feeling so very lucky in his long life. Gold sand swirled above the chocolate hair, twirling into a small scene of snowball fights and snow days. For once Jack felt content.

It was a while before he began to quietly pull the window back open for his departure which seemed to be glowing in the dull night. Jack groaned. No, the window wasn't glowing, the sky was. Vibrant green and a faint purple flickered back and forth, deeply contrasting the darkness of the night sky, overshadowing the faint wisps of stars.

He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, cursing his luck and suddenly feeling drained. Perching on the window ledge, he cast a forlorn look at the lights, dreading facing the rest of the Guardians so soon. He threw his strangely exhausted body into the air…but the wind didn't catch him.

He felt the Wind whip past him as he plummeted back down; crying out to catch its winter spirit but Jack's eyes had grown so very heavy. He was unconscious before he'd even hit the snowy ground.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I didn't plan on uploading this chapter yet but I was productive and got 2 more written down which made me feel better about posting this. Thanks to people who followed/favourited/reviewed. I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think about this one.**

 **I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so I'll just add it here: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. It's pretty obvious, it wouldn't be nearly as good if I had wrote it. Hopefully I am close to finishing this so I can get more chapters out quicker and have time to edit them as I was only happy with the first few, the rest will need some work. Thought that it would be good to explain that Jamie and Jack have grown close since they met and I like the whole sibling bond between them which is why I added it here- I go into it a bit in a later chapter but thought I should explain quickly now, though they have been on a few of their own adventures. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

 **Storylover (Guest)- Thank you, glad you like the first chapter and hope this one doesn't disappoint. The mysteries are still to be uncovered.**

 **so. in. her. own. head- Thanks, you've reassured me now and my OC comes in next chapter. Glad you like the chapter, I give imaginary cookies for nice review. Yay!**

 **Iwovcats101- Update! I'll try to update again soon. :)**

 **coral. iturbe - (sorry if I get this wrong) Gracias. Espero que no tomé demasiado tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mist and cloud clung heavily to the dawn air, darkness hanging to the land like a reluctant child to its leaving mother of night. Pale light was barely colouring the sky, a toneless white peeking over the horizon, scoping the cool air before creeping any further. The crescent moon had retreated to other lands, withdrawing silver rays to spread upon the sleeping children somewhere where night still quilted the earth._

 _Jack sat hunched, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, with a vice like grip on the aged wood of his hooked staff. The ice beneath him on the small lake frosted over where he sat, swirling patterns of hazy frost spreading out over the immaculate surface, gradually adding layer upon layer, thickening the before frail sheet of ice. Winter was just setting in, the telltale sign of the changing season- the few chestnut leaves that remained stubbornly on the otherwise barren limbs of trees, the wilting flowers that had survived this long into the cold, the carpet mosaic of colourful leaves that had submitted to their time and curled against the trunks of their used-to-be homes- the signs abundant in the environment that winter could take its place. As the creatures of the night settled down to be replaced with the creatures of the day, silence fell, still and encompassing._

 _Jack rested his head on his knees, eyes fixed straight ahead but sight trapped deep in his mind. The calm reassurance of being back home was slowly settling into his heart, the familiar surroundings the closest thing to welcome he knew he would receive. Though it did not have much to call a home and he did not know why he felt the yearning to return, this place always brought an empty comfort and without fail, as soon as the first hints of winter coming back to this place appeared, he raced back, if just to sit in silence, alone. Although he may not have been as alone as he first thought._

 _A faint rustle in the leaves disturbed the silent air, at first could have been mistaken for a breeze but after it repeated again as though gentle taps of footfall that were anxious to be overheard, Jack was jolted into awareness to listen intently for the sound once more. Crunch. The definite sound of a brittle autumn leaf succumbing to the weight of some being, echoed through the trees. He cautiously raised himself to stand, staff clenched defensively in pale hands. No movement disturbed the trees but that didn't lower Jack's guard at all. Much like an animal stalking its prey, he carefully padded away from the lake and into the trees, one bare foot in front of the other, silently, with long perfected skill._

 _He was only a short distance in when he stopped again, listening for any noise. There was another faint rustle and he spun around in alarm, staff raised, just in time to see another figure burst through the bushes, oblivious to his presence. In the brief moment that the figure was unaware of him- a feeling he was much accustomed to from his invisibility over the centuries- he took in the appearance._

 _It was a young girl, obviously a spirit from the way her feet lightly brushed the ground and hovered in the air longer than would be possible for a human, as she twisted in delight of her surroundings, a large grin enlightening her young face, mahogany eyes gleaming in joy. She was young, her small frame carrying her a few inches smaller than Jack, skin pale but still holding more colour than the young winter spirit's, and long flowing hair caught between light brown and burnt orange, a perfect capture of the colour of the leaves when they near the end of their time and change. This, Jack therefore concluded, was an autumn spirit._

 _Said spirit then turned and caught sight of her watcher. The reaction was almost comical. She froze mid-turn, body facing one way, head whipped around in Jack's direction. Her eyes were wide in surprise, mouth parted in a near perfect oval, perfectly frozen like and image caught in a photograph. Slowly, she turned fully to face him, movements wary and eyes fixed on the ground, gradually drawing in on herself as if she had been caught in a shameful act. Jack didn't understand how she could have done anything wrong. By the looks of it, she had been having fun, something he would never take as a bad thing. He would have reassured her immediately except for the fact that this could be his only chance to get a close look at another spirit without them running off or trying to kill him._

 _Either side of her face, a strand of hair was pulled back in a braid which joined together at the back of her head, circling her head like a wreath. She appeared to be about his age, maybe a few years younger, though in spirit years she could be centuries ahead of him. That didn't alter her submissive, guilty behaviour before him. She wore a thin red jacket, hood spread out on her shoulders, reminding him of his own favoured blue hoodie apart from the colour and of course the inconvenient affronted (as Jack thought them) zip running down the middle. She wore trousers of deep brown as the old bark of oak trees and her feet, he was comforted, much like his, were bare._

 _When he felt like he had studied her as long as would be appropriate without it being awkward or unacceptable, he cleared his throat quietly to get her attention. Her wide eyes shot up to meet his icy blue ones and she fidgeted distractedly with the cuff of her jacket._

 _"Look," she began, eyes flicking away, avoiding meeting his again, "I know I'm late. I'm not meant to still be here. I lost track of time and I didn't mean to disrespect or overstep the season boundaries. It was an accident, I swear. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry."_

 _Jack was shocked. He had been insulted, taunted, sneered at, threatened, cursed, yelled at, accused, and any other hurtful thing that could be thrown at him by other spirits, but never had he been apologised to or feared. He decided he didn't like it, didn't like the way another could look so small, could feel the way he did in front of any other spirit, because of him._

 _"It's okay," he reassured, flipping his staff around and holding his palms out in a peaceful gesture, "no harm done. I just didn't expect anyone to be around."_

 _"Oh," the spirit frowned, not expecting to be let off so easily, "so you're not going to punish me or anything for 'disturbing the balance' or something like that?" At the alarmed shake of his head, she visibly relaxed, stiff posture sagging._

 _"I really thought I'd done it this time," she muttered, more to herself, running a hand over her face. She then fixed him with a calculating stare, "you're not like the other spirits."_

 _"And proud of it," Jack smirked, mind flashing to the run ins with the other spirits he had met and the rather painful outcome on his part and unreasoned bullying nature of them._

 _"I'm Jack Frost," he stepped forward, swapping the staff to his other hand, now spare arm outstretched. She approached, shaking his hand, smile gracing her features, sparking her eyes as they had when she was enjoying herself moments before, making her features rather pretty, if he admitted it, not beautiful, but pretty. He was more amazed at the first friendly contact he had made since he had first come into existence. Her hand was cool but still warm to his icy skin, much like the cool breeze on a September night._

 _"Nice to meet you Jack Frost," she said, stepping away. The way she said his name, with lack of contempt was liberating to his years of solitude. "I'm May."_

 _Unable to contain his instinctual humour, he grinned widely, "May?" he questioned but she merely nodded, confused at his problem so he had to explain, "an autumn spirit…called May. Talk about irony."_

 _She grinned back at him._

 _"Well, Jack Frost, at least my name's not stereotypical. I could have been called October if I wanted but unlike some, I have imagination."_

 _Jack couldn't help his grin grow wider. Out of all his years he hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone and this was just what he wanted. She studied him and a frown once again crossed her brow as she took in his own appearance. He shifted uncomfortably under her look._

 _"Hey, I've heard of you," she said slowly, as though slowly pulling a thread of memory from her mind, and Jack's heart seemed to plummet, "You're The Spirit of Winter." Her eyes widened on what could have been awe and Jack's last glimmer of hope dropped._

 _Oh great, he thought to himself, sure that another spirit was about to reject him for being who he was. It had been a nice few minutes while it lasted, but then again everything had to end didn't it? It just was always too fleeting when it came to him. He braced himself for her insults, for her to turn her back, for his spirit to be crushed once more by someone he barely knew. At least she had the decency to introduce herself unlike the others._

 _"You're not what I expected," she commented._

 _Here it comes, he felt like scrunching his eyes closed to avoid her words like a physical blow._

 _"I'm sure glad I ran into you and not another of those winter spirits."_

 _Wait, what? That didn't sound like an insult, did it? Was it? No, she actually sounded pleased._

 _"Yeah, they can be real jerks sometimes," he gave a nervous laugh. That was putting it lightly, but he didn't really want to openly insult any spirits._

 _"Tell me about it, huh? Season's are family though," she said with a shrug, like there was nothing they could do about it._

 _"I suppose," he agreed half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm._

 _"Well, I, er, better go," she told him, shuffling her feet nervously, "before any of the other spirits come."_

 _"Oh, yeah, sure, okay," Jack muttered dejectedly, backing away._

 _"Maybe I'll see you around?"_

 _"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied quietly, quite certain this would be the last he would see of her now she knew who he was._

 _"It really was nice meeting you," she told him and her voice sounded so sincere that he couldn't help but look back up at her. She was smiling warmly at him, eyes shining in the growing light. He was so happy to see a face not filled with disgust or hatred towards him he couldn't help smiling back, a smile which for once was not a mask, not a disguise for his tormented life but genuine to have someone there who actually tolerated him and didn't turn away because of what other spirits said._

 _She turned away before shooting into the air, with much grace and dappled leaves spinning behind her, twisting in the air with practised ease, pivoting in the first rays of sun and darting away. His gaze remained fixed on the pale sky where she had disappeared for a while longer before he ruefully turned his back on the trees, resting his staff on his shoulder and strolling back to the frozen lake, wondering if that had really happened or if it was just desperation dreamed up from his lonely mind._

"Jack?"

Darkness clouded everything as he felt the pleasant world from long ago fade away as it had so many years ago.

"Jack?"

His face contorted in pain as he felt all his injuries flare to life at once, all screaming for his attention, more intense than they had before. Slowly, hazily, he clambered back into consciousness, bringing the pain further into awareness.

"Jack!"

He wrenched his eyes open, cerulean orbs becoming visible to the world, staring helplessly up at the stretch of grey sky that swam high above him. Dimly, he was aware of a shaking on his shoulder- luckily the uninjured one- and his sight fell on the distressed face of Jamie leaning over him. The chestnut eyes broke with relief when he noticed the coherence of the winter spirit, sitting back on his heels to give him some space to sit up.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did that spirit come back? Do you want me to get anything? Anyone? What was wrong?" Jamie's questions tumbled over each other, shooting pains across the throbbing headache that he could feel resonating from the back of his head.

"I don't really know," Jack groaned, painstakingly pulling himself to sit up. "I think I just fell asleep…I was dreaming about…" his voice drifted off when he realised what he had almost said. Instead he tried to recollect his memories to last night. "I was just leaving when I saw…the lights!" Ignoring all the aches of his protesting body, he leapt to his feet, glancing around in a panic for his staff. "I've got to get to the Pole!"

Jamie straightened up, presenting the long shepherds crook. Jack sighed in relief. For the first time he noticed Jamie's attire. He had a thick winter coat wrapped around his pyjamas and his winter boots. It was still early then. Maybe he wasn't in as much trouble for being late as he thought if it had only been a few hours.

"You're going to see the other Guardians?" Jamie questioned sceptically, "I think they're going to find out about that fight." He swept a critical look over the spirit who still sported the visible bruises on his face and the deep cut on his forehead.

"It'll probably be nothing," Jack offered a shrug and tugged his hood over his head, throwing his face in shadow.

"Master of disguise," Jamie rolled his eyes, offering the staff to the spirit.

Jack accepted with a smile, the wood instantly frosting over under his touch. "Next time I stop by I promise I'll take you somewhere good. We could go to a mountain somewhere and try out skiing. I've always wanted to try that. You should see the view from the peaks though, not to mention the snow. Some of my finest work, if I say so myself."

"Modest as ever," Jamie commented with a smirk, nevertheless eyes shining with excitement at the offer, "And you owe me a snow day."

"I suppose I do," Jack conceded, "Whenever you want."

"Well," Jamie thought slowly, a devious look crossing his innocent features, "There is an English test in two weeks time."

"You got it," Jack backed up holding his staff out, not before giving a smirk and adding, "I think I'm beginning to have a negative effect on you." With that he turned on the spot, launching himself into the air, offering a wave to his first believer before darting as fast as the wind could carry him towards the North Pole.

* * *

The icy wasteland spread out, vast and cold before him, endless fields of white that rose and fell, swirling hazy mist of snow across the land and, rising up against an icy outcrop of jagged cliff, tall and impressive, a large building towered against the blank canvas around it. A glowing warm golden light burst from the windows, dancing patterns of light against the snow and tall towers casting a faint shadow against the pale sky.

Jack sped across the arctic tundra, a spec against the infinite scene of white. The wind whirled around him, trying to offer him comfort to the agony he could still feel deep within him, softening the journey but understanding the haste the winter spirit was in need of.

The great building loomed up to him sooner than he had wanted and he briefly paused to examine his appearance in the window, ensuring his hood hid the sight of his face in shadow and there was no other visual evidence to his injuries. Deeming it acceptable, he braced himself with a calming breath before shooting in through the window.

The icy blast of wind that funnelled around the large globe room alerted the inhabitants to his presence including some very disgruntled and worried Guardians.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" An angry voice bellowed at him, graced with a thick Australian accent.

Jack perched on the top of the large globe that took up one side of the room, shining with dots of glowing lights that represented the believing children all around the world. He watched nervously down at the towering form of an oversized rabbit that was glaring at him.

"Jack! Are you alright? You had us worried when you didn't show up." A frantic voice trilled out as a green blur shot towards him. He ducked to avoid the collision that came from the over energetic fairy-woman hybrid who backed up with a blush.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jack apologised, relaxing his posture under there curious stares. "I was just with Jamie-"

"You were with Jamie? Oh because that makes everything better," The Easter Bunny raged, "We had to sit and wait for ya to drag yourself down here in yer own time. We had to 'ave the bloody meeting without ya and have probably delayed more than we should 'ave to wait for ya. You have no respect of your status. You can't just pick and choose when to answer the lights."

"Yes I know but-"

"Enough," The loud Russian voice of a tall burly man bellowed, silence falling at once, "we have no time for this. We have already been delayed long enough." Jack hung his head at that but North either didn't notice or didn't comment on it. "We have much need to hurry. To the Sleigh!" he declared, marching out the room with the rest of the Guardians on his heels. "Jack, we will explain on the way."

Jack hovered down from his place on the globe and followed a short distance behind them, tugging his hood further down over his head and trying to numb the pain in his side to a more manageable ache. He was inwardly relieved that none of the Guardians had commented on his hood being up although Sandy had silently quirked an eyebrow at his appearance. So far so good. Now hopefully there was nothing serious and he could go his separate way soon. Of course his luck was never that good.

"So," North's loud voice shouted over his shoulder and Jack jumped in surprise before wincing at the sudden movement, "Disturbing patterns on globe. Number of lights have been seen to flicker. At first me and yeti's thought it was fault but no. We believe it may be Pitch's work."

"Pitch?" Jack was startled. It had barely been a year since they had defeated him, he should still be hiding away in his hole under the ground licking his wounds.

"Yeah, mate," Bunny grumbled, "We're going ta check it out. We think we've found which area should be next. They're moving across the globe steadily and we're going ta intercept 'em and find out what going on."

"And hopefully put a stop to it," The tooth fairy added, wings fluttering madly as she sped after North.

"Now," North declared, "All caught up. Is good. Now time for sleigh."

"Don't understand why I can't just use me tunnels," Jack heard Bunny grumble under his breath as North threw wide open a pair of large doors to reveal an open cavern that was taken up with a large rickety wooden crimson sleigh attached to impatient oversized reindeer that leapt in place, raring to take to the air.

"Nonsense," North called having heard Bunny as well, throwing a large arm around the rabbit and practically throwing him into the sleigh.

Jack hid a laugh at the sight before jumping up and taking his precarious perch on the very back of the sleigh, anxious to get going. The shimmering golden form of the Sandman eagerly took a seat along with Tooth who seemed to struggle to keep still, wings fluttering constantly. North took the front of the sleigh, seizing the reins and with a loud cry launched the reindeer into action, pounding into the air.

Jack welcomed the cool breeze, jolting his still weary senses back to attentiveness. His mind flickered back to the dream that he had been having. A time that he hadn't wanted to think about in so many years and now was conflicted as to whether he wanted to remember or not. Things were better now, the Guardians surrounding him now were proof enough of that, but he still couldn't process it.

A well timed twinge of pain distracted him from his thoughts and he suppressed a groan, tugging the hood again to make sure it hadn't come loose in the powerful wind that blasted around the sleigh.

Up ahead he watched North raise a small snow globe and hurl it before them where it burst into a swirling portal of energy and light that hung suspended in their path. Jack had a moment to brace himself against the twisting disorientated sensation that would come and the pain it would elicit from his wounds, before they disappeared into thin air. The colour blurred around him and he clung to the edge for the sleigh to prevent being thrown off. For a second he felt an unusual feeling swell in his heart.

For the first time since becoming Jack Frost, he felt cold.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry for the longer wait but I think it may become a bit more delayed as I'm struggling on writing at the moment and will not have much time next week and once these holidays are over. I hope you like my OC here, I've grown quite attached to her whilst writing this so hope that you will like her too. I have been thinking about the timings of their first meeting so it is about 1900 here when they first meet.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing. I'm glad that most of you are enjoying this story so far. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

After bursting through the portal, the scene was oddly anticlimactic to their entrance as they burst through a shimmering portal of swirling colours of wonder into an abandoned street lined with darkened grey houses only lit by the gloomy glow of streetlamps that barely offered any reprieve to the dull black and grey that shrouded the night.

Jack involuntarily let out a gasp as the strange cold feeling vanished as suddenly as it had come over him and his ribs were jolted painfully as the sleigh burst into the streets and, as usual, half crashed to the hard concrete, jostling the passengers in the sleigh. He saw Sandy's concerned glance and hopped off the sleigh before it could be followed up.

Hidden momentarily behind the back of the sleigh he took a few deep breaths of the clean night air to clear his head and calm his nerves, hand curling around his side. It was probably nothing, he probably imagined it. His body was under a lot of stress and pain right now that was all it was, he attempted to convince himself. He shook his head as though to dislodge the pessimistic thoughts that were forcing their way to the front of his mind. The sight of the glowing blue orb in the other spirits hand flashed across his memories that stirred the fear he was trying to tame, twisting his heart painfully at the memory, tears momentarily blossoming in the corner of his hazy eyes.

"We must hurry!" North's loud voice broke him from his trance which he was grateful for, and he hurried around the side of the sleigh to catch up with the others who had already begun to make their way down the street, Sandy and Tooth gliding over the tops of the buildings to search the area whilst Bunny and North stormed down the road, completely oblivious to their missing member. Jack raced after them, launching himself into the air to quickly follow, a strange pit forming in his stomach that he had almost been left behind, scanning the skies and the streets for who knows what, he didn't know.

Taking more comfort from being with his old friend, Jack called for the Wind to carry him higher upwards, soothed by the soft caress as he was raised above the buildings. The Wind whistled in understanding around him, encouraging him and providing strength where he had none, helping him reign back control and take the weight from his aching side. He followed a short distance behind the glowing form of Sandy, far enough so that the bright glow of the small man wouldn't illuminate his injuries but close so as not to be left behind again or draw suspicion to himself, scanning the road and houses for anything out of place and keeping an eye on his fellow Guardians. The night was silent as they drifted through, unaware to their presence and distilled with a gentle calmness.

His attention had just begun to drift when a shadow shifted down below near a window. By the time he had looked back, everything was still once more, nothing out of place to expose anything wrong. He scanned the rest of the Guardians but they didn't seem to have noticed anything. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, he couldn't exactly be thinking straight after everything that had happened. Just as he was about to dismiss it, putting it down to pure paranoia, he caught movement from the corner of his eye but as he spun around to catch sight of it again there was nothing there.

"Did any of you see that?" he frowned but was met by the blank stares of Tooth and Sandy and shook it off, "Never mind, must have been my imagination."

Tooth gave him a concerned look but could not guarder what could be troubling Jack as his hood was still pulled low over his face. He quickly turned away and searched more closely for a sign of what he had seen.

There! A shadow was flitting between the small beams of lights from the streetlamps, barely susceptibly in the blend of the darkness. Whatever it was must have somehow realised it had been spotted for it paused suddenly and Jack could feel eyes on him. Then, without warning, it was shooting into the air, charging straight at Sandy's turned back, eyes gleaming a blood red, hooves thundering on thin air.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled out, twirling his staff around and shooting a large blast of ice towards the nightmare which froze an inch from the small glowing man, hanging for a moment for them all to witness before gravity took hold and it fell back through the air and shattered onto the hard ground, spreading out shards of frozen black sand. The others all spun around to face him in shock whilst Sandy casually floated down to examine the remains as though he hadn't almost been trampled by a horse made out of nightmare sand.

Jack self consciously tugged at his hood again under their stunned looks and decided to join Sandy back on the ground. He touched down lightly, watching as the Sandman examined a small handful of black sand. The soft flittering of wings alerted them to Tooth's presence and loud footfall marching steadily nearer was brought by North trying to keep up with Bunny inevitably leading the way. All paused when they came up to Sandy.

"Nightmare?" North breathed and Sandy nodded slowly, twitching his fingers that held the sand so it transformed back into glittering golden sand. He floated back up and an angry expression crossed his face. "He is back then."

Golden sand burst above the Sandman's head forming a small fist that slammed into a palm of another hand.

"You are right my friend," North nodded in agreement, a scowl etched on his face, running a hand though his long white beard, "We must stop him and make him pay. This time make sure he will not be getting up again so soon."

"To sleigh," he yelled once again, wasting no time in racing back to the partially crashed sleigh and large reindeers that were stomping hooves impatiently. They clambered back in- Bunny making it very clear how much he protested- and North launched them into the air once more.

Jack unconsciously massaged his chest from his precarious perch, mind lost in thought. So Pitch was back. Out of everything that was happening, he had to come back and make a reappearance. Had they not humiliated him enough last time? Did he really want another beating so soon? That man just didn't know when to give up.

He suddenly felt exhausted and jumped down into the sleigh, taking a seat in the back corner. It was probably from the adrenalin leaving him. That's what it was. He would just sit and relax for a few minutes while they flew back to the Pole to form a plan of what to do with Pitch. No big deal. Without processing what was happening, his eyes began to slip closed, missing the shadowy figure of a nightmare following them in the distance.

 _His feet had barely touched down on the frozen surface of his lake when he knew something was wrong. It was early morning; the sky paled an overcast grey, dulling the land that was still holding the final throws of autumn. The forest was silent, not a whisper disturbing the shadowy forms of the dead trees and piles of aged stained leaves curled around the bases._

 _Cautiously he stepped out, casting wary eyes around at his surrounding, getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. Everything was still and quiet which only placed him more at unease. He looked longingly over his shoulder at the glinting surface of the lake that he usually rested on before turning his back and creeping further in to the trees. The sooner he found out what was wrong- for he was certain that the feeling was true- he could get back to his lake._

 _Suddenly there was a strange whirl of motion around him and the world fell into darkness. He screwed his eyes shut against the expected hard impact but instead felt many light gentle forms trickle around him. He opened his eyes to be met with the same darkness but it wasn't as suffocating as he had expected it. By simply shifting his arms whatever that was surrounding him shifted easily, falling away with a faint rustle. Frowning at the poor attack he shook his head and spread his arms out to escape from the pitiful prison. He was used to more violent surprise attacks from the other spirits, not this display, not that he wasn't grateful for the inexperienced spirit._

 _"Leaves?" he exclaimed in surprise when the objects finally cleared from his vision and he saw the pale orange shapes shift away. He was buried up to his neck now in them, in the middle of the barren forest. Giggling floated around him and he spun his head around wildly to catch sight of the source from where his head was poking out from the autumn pile._

 _A small figure leapt down from the tree opposite him, clad in red and brown, long red-brown hair swirling around her, shimmering in the light causing a mirage between the two colours as she landed lightly on bare feet at the base of the tree._

 _"Your face," she gasped between giggles and his guard fell immediately, deflating at the sight of her._

 _"May?" He questioned, hardly believing his eyes at the sight. It had been a whole year since he had last seen her, and in that time he had taken her to have been the basis of some desperate dream or hallucination from his damaged mind caused by the centuries of solitude._

 _"Who else? The tooth fairy?" rolling mahogany eyes, she strolled casually up to him, eyes gleaming at her prank- for that was what Jack took it for. "You haven't forgotten me already?"_

 _"How could I forget you? You're the only one to actually talk to me in hundreds of years," Jack pointed out, pausing in his attempt to escape the hold of the leaves._

 _The glow in her eyes faded and she looked downcast, pulling at the cuffs of her jacket. A strange feeling pulled at his heart and he decided he didn't like it when she look like that, lost the happy spark in her nature. "I know." She sighed, refusing to meet his eyes, "It's wrong. I'm sorry for the others, I know some of my own fellow seasonals are to blame," she shrugged half-heartedly, "Seasons are family, though its not like I can do anything only the head of the season has control of the other spirits…well usually…"_

 _Jack couldn't help but snort at that statement. He had no control over the winter spirits; in fact they seemed to despise him more than the rest, they wouldn't listen to him if their life depended on it. May only shrank in on herself at the sound._

 _Not being able to stand the appearance of his only possible friend- no that wasn't right, he barely knew the girl, he couldn't afford friends and he wouldn't be able to stand it when they turned on him, as they inevitably would, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand his heart breaking when he was finally betrayed and abandoned- he shook his free hand that didn't hold his staff and a perfect round snowball formed in his palm. Unable to keep the mischievous smirk from gracing his lips he launched it with perfect aim._

 _May let out a gasp, stumbling backwards as the compact snow hit her squarely in the side of the head. Her chestnut eyes flashed as her gaze met his again and before he could react, the leaves swirled up around him, burying him anew in the large pile of fallen leaves. Jack clapped his hands together over his staff and a great burst of wind exploded around him, scattering the leaves all around the before clear woodland. He turned to give her an arrogant grin at the ease at which he had escaped but when he caught her eyes she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and eyes shining with amusement._

 _Jack frowned blankly at her as her ringing melodic laugh echoed in the air, filling him with warmth that he hadn't felt before. He grinned back at her, finding the sound of her laugh liberating and filled him with pride and happiness at having been the cause of the joy. For a moment a flash of memory of a younger girl laughing in the same way at something he had done or said filled his vision, chestnut eyes squeezed shut and straggly brown hair falling across her face, someone close that had meant so much to him…but he dismissed the thought. He hadn't known anyone in all his years, let alone made them laugh. He came to the decision that he would make it his job to make her laugh more, to lighten at least somebody's life if just to hear her laugh._

 _The sound of her laugh, free and harmonious in the hollow forest, unbound and inviting filled his senses as he was slowly dragged back to consciousness, the glint of glee in her deep mahogany eyes lingered in his mind a moment longer._

"Jack? Come on, wake up ya bludger. What's wrong?"

Jack jolted awake at the pressure on his bruised shoulder sending waves of stabbing pain through him, desperately shoving away the assailant attacking him.

"Whoa, stop it. It's just me."

Jack's mind resurfaced to the present, eyes flying open to reveal the wild cerulean orbs that flickered madly from each Guardian's concerned faces, excluding North who was still flying the sleigh. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest and he didn't realise he had his staff aimed defensively in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his tense muscles, lowering his staff and turned to face the voice that had pulled him from his dream.

"What's wrong Jack? Why're ya so jumpy?" Bunny questioned, face creased into a deep frown, "Are you okay?"

 _Was he okay_? Jack almost laughed at the stupidity of the question. Was he okay? Of course he wasn't okay. To start with he was in constant pain from all the injuries he had, yet he was still being dragged around on a mad hunt for nightmares, Pitch had returned despite their best efforts to send him back to the dark hole in which he had hatched from. Then, of course, there was his fragile mental state now from the assault of memories that he had desperately tried to suppress after…the incident. He felt physically drained and had no idea why and the throbbing headache had refused to dissipate from the swelling on the back of his head. Was he okay? There was no way he should be okay.

"Yeah, fine," Jack replied blithely. Under the sceptical look that answered, he cringed and tugged on the hood once more to ensure that it was still successfully hiding his face. Maybe it would be a good idea to just come clean. At least then he may get some peace and alleviate the strain they were unknowingly putting him under. He wasn't being lazy; he was just getting so tired.

He was about to open his mouth and admit defeat when he caught sight of something shifting against the inky blackness of the night. "Nightmare," he exclaimed pointing in the direction of the shadow darting at great speed along the skyline.

"Wha-" Bunny spun in surprise, squinting into the darkness until emerald eyes focused on the nightmare.

"We follow," North declared, whipping the reigns to urge the burly reindeer onwards and towards the flitting shadow, steadily narrowing the distance between them. Bunny let out an involuntary yell as he was thrown backwards and paws clutched tightly to the side of the sleigh to keep his balance and not get thrown off. Jack managed a chuckle at his friend's discomfort before focusing back on the chase. The Wind steadied him as the sleigh sped after the speeding shadow, jerking dangerously as it was buffeted by the strong wind and sudden turns as the nightmare pivoted and raced in a seemingly random direction and the sleigh dived after it.

Then the nightmare was flying over deserted fields, shrouded in darkness it vanished. The sleigh didn't slow for a moment, as they searched the blank sky for a sign of the dark horse.

"Where is it? Where'd it go?" Bunny called fiercely.

"It was right in front of us," Tooth replied from the opposite side of the sleigh where she was hovering a few feet off the bottom of the sleigh in exasperation at the disappearing shadow.

A burst of sand sparked the darkness of the night as Sandy added his input but Jack was too distracted to pay much attention to it.

"Look out!" He shouted, pointing to the blur of shadow that was shooting directly for the sleigh, not braking pace for a second, resolutely set on a collision course with them.

North let out a yell as he yanked the reigns upwards and the reindeer shrieked in surprise, pulling wildly on their harnesses, fleeing in different directions before finally forcing their way upwards. The sleigh tipped suddenly, throwing the front upwards and sending it vertically into the air, not a problem for those of the Guardian's gifted with flight but the other two…

North managed to latch onto the front of the sleigh, reigns still tightly held in one hand, his knuckles turning white, his legs slipping from the floor of the sleigh.

A strangled cry tore through the wind and Jack caught sight of grey fur tumbling past him, falling over the edge into nothingness and flailing for something to grab onto which was not there.

"Bunny!"

Jack froze in horror at the grey form that was tumbling ever further downwards, still trying to find something to stop his fall, yell ripped away by the wind before it could reach them, as the cascading shadow of land rose up to engulf him.

 **Chapter 4 is here! Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review! I am running out of ready edited chapters to publish so I will try to work harder but I am back to school so finding time for writing will be more difficult-apologies for leaving the chapter here. I hope you begin to like May, I'm adding the memories slowly but there are more later on and they will get more exciting than the small glimpses that I have given already (chapter 9 memory is one of my favourites so far). Felt the need to mention that** ** _italics_** **are memories, though here in the form of dreams not all of them will appear as such.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please let me know what you think of this chapter! It will speed up my updates knowing that someone actually cares about this story still.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny was falling.

Jack was paralysed at the horror of the thought as he saw his friend tumble further out of reach. Time slowed, wrapping him in a stationary second, watching in slow motion as he stood helplessly watching. Bunny, who had teased him relentlessly and annoyed him until it was bordering on bullying at times but Jack didn't care because he never took anything to heart like that. He didn't have much of a heart left to get hurt by it. Bunny who had slowly grown closer and under his harsh, grumpy exterior, deep, deep down, he truly cared for Jack and had a soft spot where the winter spirit was concerned. Jack had found himself growing closer to the oversized rabbit despite their past disputes.

His eyes fixed on Bunny's distant form, still falling, and then the ground was coming closer to him. Without even processing it, he had leapt over the edge of the sleigh and was shooting head first, arms tucked tightly into his side to reduce the air resistance and increase his speed, after the falling form.

His small form easily carried him closer to the still flailing Bunny and angled himself directly in his path. They collided hard, spinning wildly before Jack could manipulate the wind to slow both of them through the rushing air that now roared in his ears. Bunny's paws scrabbled for a hold madly, fear momentarily overtaking his movements as the panic set in and he seized onto Jack tightly causing Jack to hiss in pain as his bruised ribs were now put under intense pressure. The Wind hastily brought them gently down to the ground, sensing her winter spirit's pain.

With firm ground beneath his feet, Bunny collapsed gratefully, hugging the field of grass, arms spread wide with relief.

"Never ever, ever getting above the ground again," Bunny mumbled into the thick grass, "Stick to tunnels. Sleigh's are death traps."

Jack, meanwhile, was half hunched, gasping desperately for breath with his arm wrapped tightly around his side. Each breath sent shooting pains along his ribs, flaring all his injuries into sharp resistance, leaving him more breathless than before. Screwing his eyes shut, he begged for the agony to abate, to stop its ruthless attack, slowly regaining the control he had stubbornly held on to.

A loud thud and a rush of air disturbed the long grass as the heavy sleigh and reindeer landed alongside them, three anxious Guardians toppling out in their haste to ensure their safety.

"Bunny," Tooth's shrill mothering tone pierced the silent air as she flitted over to his side, trying to pull him to his feet whilst scanning him critically for any injuries. Jack shuffled away and tried to straighten without causing too much protest from his ribs, gulping a few more mouthfuls of air to his parched lungs. Bunny was the main concern here. He was the one that almost fell to his death. There was no point letting them fuss over him for something that happened hours ago when there were more serious matters at hand. He caught another enquiring glance from Sandy out of the corner of his eyes and immediately raised his shields, blocking the pain and damage, hiding behind the fragile outer appearance he had perfected over the years.

"I'm okay Tooth," Bunny assured, waving Tooth away unsuccessfully, "Really. Thanks to Jack." He grinned brightly at Jack who smiled weakly in return. Bunny of course noticed this and the slightly hunched and pained expression on his face, the tiny creases between his brow, the dull spark in captivating cerulean eyes and tense shoulders the only sign that there was something wrong.

"Jack, are you okay?" Bunny's ears lowered, twitching at the imperceptible hitch in the frost teen's breath.

"F-fine." His word came out in a brief gasp and Bunny saw his resolve harden as he cleared his throat. "I'm fine." Jack tugged his hood again, pulling it low once more so the small details that had been visible were once again covered. He was hiding something- the fact so obvious Bunny pitied his efforts and continued stubbornness.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Tooth flew over promptly, reaching out a hand to give a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. To all their surprise, Jack quickly backed away, and if they had been able to see his face they would have seen him visibly wince. Tooth hesitated, withdrawing her outstretched hand. "Jack?" Her voice was heavy with concern.

Jack bit his lip. It was all he could do not to try to shrink away from all their intense watches. Why couldn't they just leave anything be? They were always prying into where they didn't belong. Jack internally rebuked himself. No, they were only concerned for him. It was their problem too if he ended up being a hindrance due to his injuries. He was just being over defensive now. They hadn't asked about what he was fearing. They didn't know and hopefully never would.

"Okay, okay," Jack conceded, raising his hands for them to stop crowding him. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic which was not helping his condition at all. Reluctantly the others backed up with a mix of concern and accusation.

"What's this? Deception in the ranks?" A silky voice permeated the night air, "I see there are still a few trust issues among the group. Oh, dear."

"Pitch!" Bunny yelled, spinning around wildly to catch sight of the source of the voice.

The other Guardians were immediately on guard, Jack's confession completely forgotten once more. They turned into a tight circle facing outwards, trying to get a glimpse of the shadows.

"Oh Jack's not still keeping secrets?" Pitch's voice floated with mock concern making Jack's stomach churn.

"Shut up Pitch!" Jack yelled into the darkness.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to an old friend, is it Jack? I think some little spirits need to be taught some manners, hmm?"

"I am not your friend," Jack growled, pointing his staff randomly, infuriated at the disembodied voice that refused to show itself.

"Come now, Jack. After all our little chats?"

"Chats?" Bunny frowned, worry touching his voice, whether that was worry that Pitch's words held truth or that the winter spirit had been alone with the nightmare king, Jack didn't know. It was probably the former, Jack thought to himself glumly, they still had a right to be suspicious of their new companion. "What does he mean Jack?"

"It's nothing," Jack muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes away from the shadows that now seemed to be writhing.

"More secrets Jack?" Pitch asked softly, "You haven't told them about our talks? Oh, Jack I am very disappointed. Imagine keeping something so important a secret from your supposed new friends. I see, none of you trust each other as much as you pretend to. It's such a shame really."

"Shut up Pitch" Jack shouted again, shoulders heaving with rage that sent sparks of pain across his shoulder and side but it only fuelled his anger more.

"Again with the manners," Pitch replied steadily, "I think maybe it is about time that we taught you the value of them."

Without warning, the shadows exploded, several nightmares launching directly towards Jack. He managed to send out a few blasts of his staff, freezing two solid where the momentum of their charge sent them shattering against the ground, but he had to dive suddenly to the side to prevent the rest ploughing straight into him. The Guardians scattered in the wake of the nightmare stampede.

There was a glint in the dark night as North drew his two large sabres and began wielding them with deadly precision. The faint sound of something slicing through the air was greeted by a nightmare disintegrating as it was hit with Bunny's boomerangs. The vibrant golden glow and flashes punctuated the shadows as Sandy's golden sand whips lashed out at their attackers and Tooth was a blur of bright green as she whizzed around the black sand forms.

The main group of the stampede had circled back around and were now taking another attempt at Jack who darted between the horse-creations with the help of the wind to give him a burst of speed that otherwise would have left him a trampled snow angel on the grassy hill. All the movement and sudden twisting and turning was damaging his already abused ribs and he could feel the steady drumbeat in the back of his head build to a throbbing agony that felt more like someone was hammering against the inside of his skull.

 _Why,_ Jack thought as he froze the hooves of a nightmare who proceeded to crash straight into two more who had been coming back around for another attempt, _do,_ he froze another, _I always,_ a burst of blue light flashed briefly as more fell, _make the_ , a nightmare crashed into his shoulder and he cried out in pain, _worst impressions_ , he successfully froze the nightmare who had hit him, _on bad people?_ A blaze of blue-white light engulfed the darkened hillside, obliterating the nightmares around him in a fit of pain and rage and frustration.

The other Guardians spun around to face the surprisingly powerful display, nightmares pausing in their tracks in horror. Bunny used the distraction to punch once of the nightmares which had paused right behind him, without looking around, the faint crumble of black sand the only break in the silence.

Jack stood breathing heavily, arms wrapped around his abdomen, knuckles turning white on his staff. The Guardians watched in worry until the winter spirit slowly relaxed his tense shoulder, removing one arm from around his staff, and the Guardians collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

The moment gone, the nightmares bolted into action once more pushing the Guardians back and began circling the small group, building speed until they were just a blur of black like a hurricane, forcing the Guardians closer together into the eye of the storm.

Jack stepped back towards the rest of the group but wasn't allowed to make it far when Pitch's voice spoke up once more.

"Poor Guardians," he chuckled, that laugh alone was enough to send shivers down their spines. It was so out of place, so wrong and cold. "You have no idea how powerful your little winter pest is do you? You haven't even touched the surface, and Jack's not even in peak condition yet easily wipes out a large portion of my nightmares." Rather than appear angry at having Jack destroy most of his army yet again, he seemed to almost be praising his actions which only put Jack more on edge.

North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny had once again formed a tight circle but were less vigilant this time, their eyes continually flicking towards the Guardians of fun and back again.

"You shouldn't hide things from your friends Jack," Pitch scolded softly, "What was the word you used last time, a family?" Jack squirmed uncomfortably at his words whilst the Guardians were facing a mixture of confusion at the fact that Pitch had somehow talked to Jack, shock and affection that Jack had referred to them as that and fear at Jack's reaction and the attention that Pitch was giving him.

"I can taste your fear Jack," Pitch's voice changed as quickly as the wind, menacing and disturbing from the mock concern that it had held earlier, "You are so afraid Jack. So much fear and terror, it's no wonder you drew me out here."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack stated boldly, stepping forwards defiantly, signs of pain vanishing from his lean frame as he stood straight before the wall of churning nightmares that were still blurring in a tight ring around them.

"Oh, not of me Jack," Pitch assured slowly, "Shall I tell them what you are afraid of."

"Pitch," Jack warned, stepping forwards less certainly now, scared that Pitch was about to reveal what he didn't want to talk about, what he didn't even want to remember yet.

Light laughter drifted around the Guardians. "You're not afraid Jack? I think you have just proved yourself wrong. What is it that you don't want me to tell them? Hmm? I thought you were passed the trust issues. Or have you not completely forgiven those three hundred years that they ignored you?" The Guardians lowered their heads in shame; Tooth's wings ceased their fluttering for a moment, lowering her heavily on to the ground.

Jack's years of solitude was a difficult topic that they had tried not to think about since he had joined them, trying to ignore the fact that they had played a part in Jack's suffering and loneliness. Jack had claimed he was fine, but as they got to know him more they had learned that there was a lot that Jack kept unsaid.

"Poor Jack, never trusting anyone, might never trust anyone again, always alone. _May_ hem forever falling in his wake."

Jack bristled at that taunt. That was the second time in as many days that someone had mentioned his past against him. That was too often for Jack to bear.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Jack roared, firing recklessly into the whirling nightmares, hoping to hit something but relishing the release of his powers and the dangerous blue light that crackled out of the end of his staff.

"Now, now, Jack, mind that temper of yours. Someone could get hurt, and we all know what happens then. Are you really so afraid of the past, Jack?" Pitch's voice floated everywhere, penetrating his mind and disturbing him every time Pitch said his name. "You need to stop hiding things, don't you Jack?" Jack spun slowly, trying to catch sight of the Nightmare King. "Poor, little Jack Frost…" The voice seemed to grow fainter into the night.

Had Jack not already experienced first hand how deceptive the King of Nightmares could be, he may have relaxed or lowered his guard, believing the enemy to be gone. But with the continued frantic swirl of nightmares around them and the knowledge he now held, Jack remained on guard.

Despite his preparation, he was completely taken unaware by the nightmare that suddenly launched from the swirling storm; too busy scanning the darkness for Pitch. The small burst of air from the speeding creature was the only warning he received, as he pivoted to face the attacker, blocking out the warning and alarmed shouts from the other Guardians, bringing his staff around. However, instead of pummelling him into the grass as he expected, the nightmare changed course last second, skirting around him, catching the tip of Jack's hood in sharp jagged teeth, dragging him back a few paces before releasing him. Jack stumbled backwards, icy eyes open wide in shock, a strangled cry escaping him as the bruising on his neck was pulled, only to widen further when he realised what the nightmare had done.

His hood had come down, leaving his face and more importantly the visible injuries there, exposed and visible to the vigilant eyes of the Guardians. Squeezing his eyes closed, he sighed internally. When they opened again, he turned to face the shocked and appalled face of his companions.

"Jack…" Tooth breathed, hands flying to her mouth and lilac eyes glistening in the faint light from the stars.

North lowered his twin swords slowly until their tips brushed the grass. Sandy seemed to think better than to try to communicate right now but fixed him with a concerned frown. Great, just what he needed right now.

"Jack," Bunny questioned tentatively, "What happened? Your face…"

If he hadn't worried that it would elicit more concern from them, Jack would have groaned. They wanted to do this now. While they were completely surrounded by nightmares, Pitch Black was still out there watching them, probably relishing in their concern and fear, waiting for the right moment, in their distraction, to strike. This is why he didn't want to tell them. They always worried more than was needed, over dramatising the whole situation when there were more important things to be fretting about. He wasn't important. They needn't waste their time on him. He was fine. He was always fine.

"It's nothing," Jack replied, the answer sounding weak even to his own ears. It was true though, he had been through worse, so much worse. This was barely worth recognition.

"It's not nothing, mate," Bunny said softly, ears lowering against his head as he examined the boy's face. He suddenly appeared so young and fragile. The side of his head was marred with a dominant purpling bruise bordering a deep scarlet cut that had scabbed over now but was still a raw red around the edge that wasn't taken up by the bruise. On the other side of his face, resting on his temple, was another grey-black bruise that stood out vividly on his pale skin. "Why didn't you say anything?" Bunny shook his head; almost denying what his eyes were showing him.

A faint cold chuckle broke the silence and all of the Guardians flared back into life, anger burning towards Pitch for different reasons.

"What did you do Pitch?" Bunny demanded of the shadows, raising a boomerang threateningly, although he had no idea where Pitch was.

"Me?" the Nightmare King chuckled again, a sound barren of amusement or joy but arrogant in the fact the he was aware of something the other Guardians were not. "Oh, how I wish it was me who was responsible…"

"It wasn't Pitch," Jack spoke quietly, his comment almost lost in the rush of wind from the still swirling nightmares. Shamefully he lowered his head, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"If not Pitch, then who?" Bunny frowned. Who else was there that would harm Jack? There was no one dangerous that he was aware of that had a vendetta against the winter spirit.

"Yes, tell them, Jack," Pitch called.

"Can we not talk about this later," Jack shouted back at Bunny, ignoring Pitch.

"I dunno, _will_ we?" Bunny growled. His usual short fuse had officially been pulled up shorter and he was ready to explode at the slightest spark. Not only moments ago had he almost fallen from a great height and had to listen to the insufferable monologues that Pitch must have prepared, now one of their own members was keeping secrets from them. Jack, who he had thought had put all of this distrust behind him- especially after the Easter fiasco- still had misgivings about the Guardians even after they had accepted him and ended his long years of solitude. Sure, it had taken a while before they had noticed him, but at least they were here now. He thought Jack had forgiven all that. Apparently he hadn't: he was just as mistrustful as he always had been.

"Will you for once get some perspective here?" stormed Jack, throwing his arms exasperatedly into the air, quickly followed by a wince that was now visible to all the Guardians, and he let his arm fall back down by his side, "We are surrounded by a whole army of nightmare sand, completely trapped, Pitch is trying to turn us against each other, meanwhile our only escape is on the other side of this stupid sand!"

"So you're saying we should fight our way back to the sleigh?" Bunny raised one furry eyebrow, keeping his tone neutral.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jack said in the same exasperated tone.

Bunny gave him a small nod that almost went unnoticed had the winter spirit not been looking out for it. Without warning, Jack and Bunny leapt into action, launching into a fresh battle as they tried to force their way through the barrier of circling nightmares with brute force. The rest of the Guardians were right behind them, joining with a loud cry. The nightmares, taken by surprise, did not put up much of a fight against the sudden attack. The first row was easily blasted away, a fair portion transforming back into the glittering dream sand.

The rest of the army faltered, turning with vehemence at the ones who had destroyed their brethren. Dark puffs of smoke rose from their snouts as they sized up their prey with glinting scarlet eyes.

"To sleigh?" North hissed under his breath, cautiously backing away.

"Never thought I'd say this again," Bunny sighed, "But I'm right behind ya."

"Um…guys?" Jack ventured, not taking his eyes from where a nightmare was now pawing the ground in anticipation, "No hurry or anything, but…yeah, y'know what? There is a hurry. Can we get out of here before they take us as dream bait?"

"Yes, we go," North's voice was barely above a whisper. "On three, all run. One…" the nightmares began to snort louder, searing smoke rising steadily into the air, hooves beginning to wear scars into the land.

"North," Jack hissed over his shoulder.

"Three!" North yelled.

Without hesitation, the Guardians scampered away across the short distance over the grassy hill to where the sleigh was patiently waiting as though nothing had happened. North leapt in first, seizing the reins with large meaty hands, calling for the rest to hurry. Bunny hopped ahead of the others and dived head first. Tooth and Sandy had rose into the air on their own ability already, urging the flightless on. Frantically, Jack fired a blast of icy energy over his shoulder, not checking if he had managed to hit a target, and drifted into the sleigh that was already pounding along grassy slopes to launch into the air.

Risking a peek over the side, Jack was taken by surprise to see the lack of pursuers as the nightmares remained on the ground, stamping in rage at having let their prey escape, Pitch nowhere in sight. Darkness swallowed up the sight far below within seconds and Sandy and Tooth joined them in the back.

"So…" Jack broke the silence, "Pitch is back."

The others gave him irksome glances and he shifted uncomfortably. What was it with everyone looking at him today?

"Don't think we've finished with you," Bunny warned, waving a paw at Jack's face from where he clung to the sleigh as though his life depended on it, which after recent events, it turned out it did.

Jack cringed and slid down to sit in the corner, curling up tightly and avoiding looking at any of them. No, it was far from over. They had that right. This was only just the beginning and they still had no idea.

The hazy swirls of the dots of stars were pulled above them as they hurtled through the sky, the moon concealed behind a faint wispy trail of clouds. The fields of grass soon disappeared and murky forms of towns swept past like wreckage in the sea on the breaking of the storm. There was silence from the occupants in the sleigh, too wrapped up in harassing thoughts of past events. A faint jingle disturbed the night as the reindeer jerked and pounded through the sky, leading them back to safety. Jack shivered.

 **Chapter 5! So sorry that this took so long. I had writers block, then no time to write but I tried. See? After the long wait, you get both Pitch and the Guardians finding out about Jack. I would say that there will be quicker updates but I have no guarantees. My aim is to keep at least ten chapters ahead of the ones I post so that is the reason for the wait as well as the editing. I only have six chapters left to write though so after that I can only focus on the editing and hopefully post more regularly.**

 **Thank you again to all who reviewed and followed. Please,please, leave a review for this chapter and I promise to do my best to update sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

His paws were beginning to ache yet he still refused to relinquish or loosen his hold on the side of the sleigh. There was no way he was going to risk another accident, even if the nightmares were now far behind. North seemed blissfully unaware of the neck breaking speed that he was urging the reindeer on at. Right about now, Bunny would take the near unbearable cold of the North Pole over sitting in the sleigh, hurtling hundred of miles an hour over quiet land that had been shrouded in darkness of the night, chasing the moon across the sky.

Slowly- terrified that if he moved too quickly that he would tumble once more from the safety of his seat and fall down again, this time with a more permanent ending- Bunny twisted to look at their resident winter spirit who was still huddled in the corner looking rather defeated and anxious. Even during their whole war with Pitch and the incident at Easter, Bunny had never seen him look the way he did now. The bruising seemed to scream out at him even more now that their was no immediate threat to focus on, accusing him of failing to protect one of their own, a hurtful reminder of the lack of trust that still lay over them and memory of the past.

His stomach churned, but this time not from the sleigh. What had they done? How had they let it come to this? Did they really become so blind that they were ignorant to the fact Jack was in pain? They could have helped.

Then that unreasoned anger flared up again. He wasn't sure exactly what it was directed to, whether it was because Jack had kept this from them in a visible display of distrust to talk to them or because that Bunny, himself, had not noticed sooner. Thinking back, there were so many obvious signs, the way the winter spirit wasn't as energetic as he usually would have been, the stiffness in his posture and movements, and the way he had avoided Tooth when she went to touch him. That made him realise: did the kid have any other injuries that they were still unaware of? Bunny wouldn't put it past him.

He scrutinised his appearance, watching for any other signs of injuries but the winter spirit seemed surprisingly skilled at keeping things hidden. That worried him more than anything and opened his eyes.

Jack had been on his own for hundreds of years. Who was to say he hadn't been hurt before and had no one to comfort him about it? Who was to say he hadn't had to act strong before and grow up too fast in order to survive the spirit world? Bunny had known that the kid's isolation had been hard but only now was he beginning to consider how hard it had really been.

The sleigh lurched violently and Bunny had to return his attention to his vice-like grip on the side of the sleigh, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the contents of his stomach decorating the inside of North's sleigh. The large man would not be happy about that.

The countryside melted into wastelands of pure white as they neared the Pole, Bunny breathed a sigh of relief as they drew closer to the end of the ride so he could finally get out of this death trap. He cast another eye around the sleigh. For once not a hint of conversation disturbed the occupants. North was too focused on driving the sleigh though he was noticeably less enthused about it. Tooth, for once, was sitting still, lavender eyes troubled as they stared unseeingly straight ahead, although the occasionally troubled glances towards the winter spirit didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit. Sandy was not being discreet about observing the young Guardian, openly staring with a frown drawn on his features. Said winter spirit had not moved from his position since they had left the nightmare army and Pitch far away into the night, curled up in the corner, eyes hidden by snowy white hair, arms wrapped around his knees and staff clutched tightly in pale hands.

There was going to be a lot to talk about when they returned and the Easter Bunny was certain that Jack would not be all too pleased with the added attention. However, that in no means meant that Bunny would go easy on the spirit. He was getting tired of the winter spirits secrets and lies, though it appeared that Jack was no more eager to share than he would have been before he joined the Guardians all those months ago.

As usual, the landing was far from smooth as the sleigh bounced off the ramp before skidding to a stop inside the well constructed icy cavern, just in time to prevent them crashing into the jagged wall.

"Yaha!" North yelled jubilantly, caught up in the joy of landing though there seemed less enthusiasm in his words that usual, throwing arms wide and casting the reins to a standing by yeti, "I tell you everyone love the sleigh," he slammed a large hand on Bunny's shoulder as he left. The giant rabbit was bent double over the side of the sleigh, furry arms wrapped tightly around his stomach to calm its contents.

Bunny awaited the much anticipated taunts from Jack but to his surprise the winter spirit simply slumped past him, after North without another word, head down and shoulders slouched. That sobered Bunny up at once. If Jack wasn't even teasing him anymore then something had to be seriously wrong. For as long as he had known him, Jack had never ignored an opportunity to antagonise the Easter Guardian. Bunny frowned at his retreating back, allowing Sandy and Tooth to leave before following the group.

During the short walk to the globe room, Bunny's eyes remained fixed on their youngest member. There was no sign of discomfort or pain in his step or posture, but the withdrawn appearance was noticeable even to unskilled eyes.

As soon as they had entered the room Jack took a seat, drawing his knees up close to his chest, huddled in a small ball with his staff still clutched in his hand like a comfort. That in itself was unusual. Usually Jack stood, even if the other Guardians had taken seats, or if he were to sit it would be away from them, near the open window where he could be close to the icy chill of the Arctic air and, Bunny now considered, able to make a quick escape if he felt he had to. Only now could Bunny see the boy's insecurities and precautions, even being around them after so long. It appeared Jack was a lot more damaged after three hundred years on his own than they had initially considered.

The rest of the Guardians stood around him, a mix of concern and guilt clouding the atmosphere, intensifying the pressure that was already resting on the winter spirit. Jack still refused to meet any of their gazes. The kid looked exhausted. He had been seemingly fine before and he had no reason to fear the Guardians, there was no apparent strain from his injuries as far as Bunny could tell, so something else was bothering the spirit.

"Jack?" Bunny began carefully, waiting for some acknowledgement from the boy that he was listening before continuing, "Are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Jack shrugged half-heartedly, squirming at the question and stern looks before taking a deep breath and looking up, cerulean eyes fixing on each of the Guardians in turn, as though deducing their motive and reaction. Bunny was about to hurry him on impatiently when Jack spoke.

"I was just playing with Jamie and then this other spirit interrupted us. We talked, it turned a bit more aggressive, then I took Jamie home, safe and sound, and then the lights went off and I came here. No big deal," Jack shrugged, trying to play it down as nothing important, though that was proven to fail when Bunny interjected.

"Come on, mate, don't take us for idiots. Tell us exactly what happened and no grazing over the other stuff. We just want ta help, mate, and we won't be able to if we don't know what happened. This is serious if someone hurt ya, you're part of the group now and we don't want you injured in any way."

"Look," Jack unfolded himself and fixed Bunny with a determined look, "It won't get in the way with my Guardian duties and I can still help you with Pitch. I know you need me to help and can't have me hindering the group but I promise I wont let this," he waved a hand at his face, "disrupt anything. I'm fine and I'm not going to let you down."

"Jack, it's not just that," Bunny frowned down at the winter spirit, "We…we, uh, care about you. We don't want ya getting hurt if we can help it." This was met with one of Jack's own frowns which only confused Bunny more. Did the kid think they only cared about defeating Pitch? Did he think he was only a burden? Did he even think, Man in Moon forgive, that they didn't care about him and would turn him away like they had the previous 300 years if he wasn't useful? That was not right and Bunny would be damned if he didn't let the boy realise that. Sure the kid annoyed him more than anything and they had not been on friendly terms even with him as a Guardian but that didn't mean he didn't care about his well being.

"Jack, let us have a look at that," Bunny's tone was softer than Jack had ever heard it and almost submitted to it before realising, with widening eyes, what was going on and pulling back stubbornly. Bunny heaved an irritated sigh. "Come on, mate, just let us help."

"It's fine. I can take care of it myself," Jack retorted firmly, eyes flicking from the crowd huddled around him who had each shuffled a bit closer as he had begun to talk, making the winter spirit rather claustrophobic. This, however, did not go unnoticed from the observant Easter Guardian. As much as he hated to admit it, his friends weren't being as delicate as they needed to be. Jack was still a kid, and not just that, a kid that had gone 300 years alone and clearly still had trust issues, he did not need to be crowded and gawped at like some critter in a zoo. He needed space to come to them in his own time.

Trying to catch Tooth's eye, emerald met lilac and he tried to convey wordlessly the implication. Tooth always had a talent for understanding others and grasped the message.

"How about some drinks after such a long night?" She suggested, leaning back and clasping her hands together, "You'll come with me North?" It wasn't a question which the Guardian of Wonder failed to grasp initially.

"Hmm?" His thick Russian accent purred, too focused on his worry for Jack, "Why not get yeti-ouch," here Tooth had jabbed him rather hard with her elbow, slapping him lightly on the back of the head when he turned to her exasperatedly. Bunny had to suppress a chuckle at the fairy, as much as her mystical appearance portrayed her as sweet and caring, she was not one to be crossed lightly. Then North finally received the message like a figurative light bulb behind worried eyes, "yes, of course, this way." He spun on his heel and began to lead Tooth away towards the kitchens, casting one last calculating look back at Jack.

Once the sound of the heavy footsteps and rapid fluttering of wings had drifted down the hallway, Bunny and Sandy were left alone with a considerably more relaxed Jack Frost.

"Come on, Jack," Bunny tried again calmly, "Can y'not tell us a bit more of what happened?"

"I already told you," Jack replied irritably, "This spirit showed up and we had a little fight. There's nothing more to it."

Bunny was about to protest "why?" when the golden glow of Sandy's dreamsand caught his attention and he watched intently for the small man's contribution. He frowned at what he translated but nevertheless, reported it to Jack, "Jack? Sandy says he saw you acting strangely in the sleigh earlier and that you appeared to be in pain or… some form of discomfort. Are you injured anywhere else?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "I'm fine."

"Jack, come one, just tell us, mate," Bunny persuaded, trying hard not to scowl at Jack's reply. If the kid would just be a little more honest, this wouldn't be too difficult. As it was, it was like pulling teeth. Bunny just couldn't understand why Jack was so reluctant to tell them anything or even admit to being hurt. "Where else are ya hurt?" Jack hesitated, shifting uncomfortably under his hard glare. "You don't have to show us or do anything you don't want to," Bunny reasoned, "Just tell us."

Jack heaved a sigh, "I think I have a few bruised ribs and a bruised shoulder."

"How did you get all tha'?" Bunny gaped, not expecting more than what was visible to them.

"It's a long story."

"It's a long night," Bunny countered. Jack scowled before conceding and uncurling himself fully, so that he sat normally in his seat. That was when, by chance, Jack's hoodie shifted ever so slightly, the blue material innocently dropping a fraction around his neck but opening it up to the view of the dark purple bruises that coated his neck, oddly resembling a hand.

"Jack…Jack…your neck…." Bunny whispered in horror, paw rising sympathetically to his own, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, yeah, and some bruises on my neck," Jack added to his list of injuries with a shrug of one shoulder, the other Bunny guessed was too painful to move so easily, as Jack reached up unconsciously to touch it before thinking better of it and tugging the blue material so that it lay properly on him and helped cover the storm that tarnished the pale skin.

"Blimey mate," Bunny almost forgot himself, his rage betrayed in his biting tone, "Is there any more you haven't told us about?"

"I'll let you know if I find out," Jack replied calmly, too calmly for Bunny's liking.

"Good," he said simply.

Jack shrunk in on himself, looking uncomfortable once more and Bunny came to the conclusion that maybe he had pushed the boy enough for now, although something was still tugging on his mind, a faint nagging worry that would not release him until it was settled.

Taking a deep breath, Bunny hesitantly asked as though afraid of what the answer would be, "Jack, Pitch said something back there…something that I've been thinking about…he said…he said he could sense your fear, that it was strong and you were very afraid of somethin'. I-it's not us…I mean, you're not afraid of us or anything like that."

At this Jack scoffed, the frailty masked once more by the amused glint in his eye and smirk quirking his lip, pulling at the bruises but making them look less grave, "Afraid of you guys?" Jack raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, "Why on earth would I be afraid of a fluffy kangaroo?"

"For the last time I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" Bunny fumed though there was a small smile tugging at his lips that gave away his annoyed appearance, secretly glad that a bit of the old Jack was returning…though that made him ponder if he really knew who the real Jack was, and that scared him more than anything.

It was at that moment that North and Tooth returned, each carrying a silver tray that hosted the enticing drinks that were much needed. Tooth beamed at Jack smiling again, after the brief experience with the withdrawn Jack, none of them were revelling to see that side of their young member again any time soon.

The Guardians settled in their own respectful seat around the room, each handed a steaming drink, apart from Jack whose drink was comfortably cooled to his liking. Bunny opted to sitting as close to the fire as he could, rubbing his arms and mumbling under his breath about the "bloody cold" and "freezing paws" now that the current Jack crisis was settled- well as settled as it was going to get for the time being. The silence was pressing around the room as each shot glances at the winter spirit and at each other, the worry mirrored in each other's eyes.

"Jack, you sure you do not want any of yeti's to see to injuries?" North pressed through the silence, "Infirmary just down hall."

Jack shook his head, avoiding his gaze but not curling into himself anymore. "I'm fine. I can take care of it. Besides, I've had worse." Bunny's brow creased at the passive answer and put this aside as another thing to question the allusive winter spirit about later when he was more up to it. There was too much wrong about all this. Just how long had Jack been coping with attacks on his own? For that matter, why was Jack being attacked? For how long? The thoughts made his head spin in a wave of guilt and worry knotted his stomach and he had to force the notions away. The others seemed to decide to leave Jack be for now and turned their attention back to plans concerning Pitch.

"He shouldn't even be back yet," Bunny muttered, staring unseeingly into the fire, urging the change of topic to alleviate his sickening worry. "Let alone have the nightmare army that he has. How could this happen?"

"We stop him regardless," North boomed needlessly, taking a chug of his eggnog, oblivious to the small traces of the liquid that caught in his beard.

"North's right," Tooth added softly, "It doesn't matter how he's back: all that matters is stopping him." Her wings shuddered in irritation at the thought of their enemy being out there.

"As great as tha' sounds," Bunny commented, "it's still not much of a plan. He almost took us out last time and I think we need to be a little more prepared this time."

Sandy flashed some pictures in golden sand, the delicate form of a snowflake accompanied by some other symbols.

"Yes," North agreed, "Now we have Jack as part of team, we're stronger, more unified than last time. Pitch will not take us so easily." Jack offered a weak smile at the praise, leaning deeply into the cushions behind his back, relaxing as the deep rumbles of their voices and calm conversation soothing and reassuring to not be on his own, wrapping him warmly in the safety of their presence like a deep melody.

"Still not a plan, mates," Bunny pointed out sourly, watching the flickering flames once more. The others fell silent in thought, mulling over the situation that had developed so suddenly in the space of one night. There were a few mumbles and suggestions, all of which were quickly dismissed or considered briefly.

It wasn't until Bunny glanced around the room after a considerable amount of time had gone by that he noticed their young winter spirit curled up where he sat, head resting against the arm of the chair leaning against the pillows, hood half up, only blanketing half of his snowy white hair, sleeping soundly amongst the rumble of voices. His staff was pulled close to his chest like a comforter, rising and falling with each soft breath. The ancient warrior couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene, resisting the urge to chuckle softly or to disturb the spirit. Completely peaceful, Jack appeared more young and innocent than Bunny had ever seen him, the years in the spirit world melting off him to reveal the child that had been chosen all those centuries ago that had always been hidden beneath the cloak of his solitude.

"Guys," he hissed at the softly conversing group, "Guys," they turned curiously to him to which he only nodded towards their young member, "I think maybe we should call it a night." Tooth's hands flew to her mouth, hiding her warm smile and had to restrain herself from rushing over to him.

"Perhaps you are right," North whispered, quieter than Bunny had thought the large man was able to speak compared to his loud booming voice. Slowly he eased himself from his chair and the others joined him, once more gathered around Jack but without the worry, though some still lingered.

"Should we wake him?" Tooth whispered, "You know, so he can go sleep in one of the spare rooms?"

"Nah," Bunny mumbled, "let him sleep. I think he needs it."

Slowly the four Guardians shuffled out the room, not before casting more fond looks at the sleeping boy, heading to their own rooms so they could rethink the nights events more clearly in the morning. Jack twitched, in his sleep muttering incoherently before sinking deeper into a slumber and dreams that he did not particularly want yet his heart yearned for. None of them were aware of the deep echo of a laugh that resonated from the shadows.

* * *

 **Sorry! I meant to post this a week ago but I kept putting it off to tweak it here and there and I'm still not too happy with it. I feel like there's something missing from this chapter, it feels like there's a lull in the story here but I needed the interrogation from the Guardians... So what do you think? I would really appreciate feedback on this and any comments or even suggestions. If I feel the chapter isn't as good as the others I feel like I've let you all down so let me know.**

 **This isn't even half way yet so there's still loads to go and I promise it gets better so stick with it. Yes there will be more Pitch but not for a while. I really enjoy writing him, he makes a good villain. May is also back next chapter and there is more trouble for Jack. I'll try to speed up these updates but work is beginning to pile up and writing has had to be pushed aside for the time being.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourites, followed and is still reading this. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Endless plains of pure dazzling white stretched out before him, meeting the grey horizon, untarnished, calling him onwards with comforting promises of fun that urged him to hasten his speed on the wind. An icy chill tore through him, unbearable for most but soothing against the frost spirit's already cold skin. Anticipation tingled down his spine as his thoughts drifted to his destination._

 _It had been many years now since he had first started this personal mission but no matter how many times he failed, how many times he was thrown back and torn down, he would eventually get into Santa's workshop. If only the yetis weren't so vigilant._

 _This time he didn't have much of a plan so much as boredom that he wanted to eradicate and what better than antagonising yetis to alleviate that need. The wind whizzed past him, for once not carrying the heavy snowfall that wouldn't be uncommon in this area, not warning of his coming. He couldn't wait. He closed his eyes, relishing the icy air and the freedom that took over, letting him forget his troubles and the voices and angry faces of the other seasonals, subconsciously rubbing his forearm gingerly._

 _However, he had not had too much work recently. Yes, he was still head of winter and therefore had to oversee its cover and spread most of it himself, but he had been holding back for almost a year now. Something was happening in the mortal world. A darkness was spreading, creeping out across the land, fear growing like a skulking vine snaking along in the shadows, gradually braving the light only to pull it too into the dark. Whatever was going on, Jack wasn't entirely sure yet. War, there had been whispers of, but what scale, the sheer magnitude of fear that was spreading made Jack wonder what sort of war this was going to be. He still spread his season, soft snow that brought joy to children's eyes where it was most needed, so that they could grin and laugh and play and forget the morbid atmosphere that was descending across the globe. As a result though, he had been holding back any blizzards, not willing to cause something to increase the large death toll when lives were already being taken so savagely._

 _"Jack!" The call ripped him from his thoughts and made him jump at the fact there was another person here, let alone a spirit- which it must have been to be able to see him. He twisted to look beside him and was surprised to see the beaming face and bright brown eyes of an autumn spirit speeding along beside him._

 _"May," he exclaimed in surprise, almost stopping mid air to face her but at the speed they were both going opted to slow his pace slightly. She laughed at his expression- apparently he was more than surprised to see her. Who could blame him, though? He had rarely seen her since they had first met, so many years ago it seemed now, each interval between her appearances felt longer and more torturous, so desperate for some contact that for once did not involve harsh words and clenched fists._

 _That was strange. Since when had he begun to anticipate her visits? Expect them? Was he already putting any faith in this stranger?_

 _"What are you doing?" she asked, the gleam in her eyes already anticipating the fun that always followed Jack like the blizzard follows the wind, and snapping Jack out of his confusing thoughts_

 _"What am_ I _doing?" Jack asked flabbergasted, staring at May as though she was a ghost, which in some cases she was. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I can go wherever I want in my off-season," She scoffed with a roll of her mahogany eyes, "I thought I could catch up to you for a visit." There was no way she had just 'stopped by' all the way out in the tundra. Her gaze turned wary and he narrowed his eyes as she hesitated._

 _"And I wanted to make sure you were alright," she admitted, biting her lip._

 _"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Jack asked lightly, trying to not make his tone defensive._

 _"I happened to overhear that some spirits had ran into you and I know how_ friendly _they can be when it concerns you," she said plainly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay after the encounter." She obviously avoided stating exactly how the other spirits really treated him but he was grateful for it. He didn't need reminding or want anyone pitying him._

 _"So, are you?" She pressed._

 _"I'm fine," he answered truthfully. It honestly hadn't been that bad this time. He had managed to escape with only a minor burn on his arm. Maybe the dark atmosphere had slowed them down too. She raised a sceptical eyebrow but made no further comment and again he was grateful for her understanding._

 _"Anyway, where are we going?" she asked, voice turning light again._

 _He frowned at her, "_ We?"

 _She rolled her eyes again, as though it was ridiculous to think that she wasn't tagging along. The temperature was gradually dropping the further they travelled, icy wind buffeting around them, not hindering their racing speed. It only made concern spawn as he noticed the frigid air._

 _"May," he said slowly and deep brown eyes fixed on him, "You can't come with me." At her offended and hurt expression he hurriedly explained, "It's too cold." Already he was surprised that she had insisted on coming along this far. Why was she willing to tolerate this level of cold with him of all people when she could be with her own season, among the environment that she was comfortable in with her fellow autumn spirits, her family as Jack recalled her saying last time they had met. For some reason he felt that if anything were to happen to May, he would never be able to get over the guilt despite still barely knowing the girl. It was easier to keep distanced. Loss was hard but so was betrayal. This girl would get bored of him soon, like a child after Christmas, they may last a few weeks, months even, but eventually they grow uninterested and fix their sights on a newer model. Jack was already so obsolete he didn't hold any value at all._

 _She grinned roguishly at him, a playful glint in her eyes._

 _"I_ love _the cold!" She yelled into the wind, twirling like a corkscrew in the air beside him, grin growing wider, mood not dampened at all by the chill in the air. He couldn't help but smile along with her. There was no getting rid of her so he consented to them both going together. He was growing used to the friendly company. Even if he knew it would end, that didn't mean he could appreciate it while it was here._

 _Unable to contain the small laugh that bubbled from him, he was swept up with her joyful actions and couldn't help himself joining in. Who was he to deny fun? Pressing his arms closer to his side, he increased his speed, rushing on and pulling ahead of May. She grinned and sped after him, keeping up. They raced beside each other, each drawing ahead by a few metres before the other would catch up once more._

 _"You never answered my question," she shouted over the roaring of the wind and they slowed back to their steady pace, "Where are we going?"_

 _Jack shrugged, growing a bit embarrassed to admit his plans. He didn't know what she would think and was still cautious when dealing with his new- and only- friend. No, that still didn't exactly feel right after so many solitary years. He had a friend? The thought was so absurd he almost laughed out loud if not for the fear that his unusual behaviour could scare her off._

 _"The North Pole," he sighed resignedly. She had insisted on coming, she may as well find out where it actually was that they were heading. "We're…well,_ I, _have been trying to enter there for a while but the yetis always seem to be one step ahead and I thought I may as well give it another go since I have a bit of free time."_

 _"So this is a break in?" she asked sceptically._

 _"I see it more as a mission," he corrected, suddenly self-conscious on how it sounded. Was he just proving that he was exactly as the other spirits described him?_

 _"A Heist," May offered, and then smirked with that same glint in her eyes, "The North Pole heist."_

 _Jack smirked at the name and couldn't help joining in her jubilant spinning. More elated at the fact she hadn't mocked him or bullied him at the sound of his plans but that she was joining in, helping even. Was she just as crazy as he was?_

 _"Come on then," she grinned, "What are we waiting for?"_

 _She sped up once more and he unleashed more of the wind around them, urging her to carry him faster. She laughed as he overtook her once more, the ringing sound echoing against the empty glaciers. Then he felt a small pressure as suddenly she jumped upon his back, left foot between his shoulder blades, right pressed to the small of his back. He could hear her giggle even as the wind whipped around him and couldn't help as it reached him to swerve between the glaciers spontaneously, hearing the laugh magnify as it bounced off walls of ice, before soaring back up to the clear untouched sky, May surfing the wind on his back the whole way, light as the autumn leaves that he hardly felt her presence._

 _Jack turned his head to peek at her. She was standing tall, arms slightly out to the side to keep her balance, smiling into the wind, mahogany eyes full and bright with the freedom of the wind, hair flying out behind her, glinting between a copper red and a light brown, oblivious to his watching eyes which is what made the look all the more real._

 _He couldn't help but feel privileged and for once relaxed with another spirit, just two children having fun- for that is all they really were when they were allowed to be themselves- causing mischief and having fun like they were supposed to._

 _"Jack," she called his attention, the white sweeping past so far below them, nearly a blur of pure white that was not polluted yet by man and most untouched from unwelcome feet and prying eyes eager for exploits. They were so far from the first traces of humans that it, for once, did not matter that he was invisible to mortal eyes, there was no one there to see and that was so much better than being surrounded by people who didn't know he was even there. Being invisible on your own is better than being invisible amongst people._

 _"Jack," He shook out of his thoughts and finally turned to look at his back where May was waiting patiently, still skilfully balanced in her stance but expression curious._

 _"What's that down there?" She asked over the rushing of the wind, pointing down to the snowy landscape below them to something that lay a short way out of their path._

 _It wasn't hard for Jack to spot what she was indicating. A smudge of black obscured the before unblemished canvas like an ink stain on paper._

 _Jack shrugged feeling her foot shift with the movement of his shoulders, scanning the large mass with calculating cerulean eyes. Curiosity urged him onwards, enticing him to take a look and it was difficult to refuse._

 _"Hold on tight," he informed her over his shoulder, sight never leaving the black form that had grabbed their attention. Without warning he spun chaotically into a dive, the wind buffeting him as he twisted downwards. Bubbling laughter filled his ears once more by the ride and he felt May lean far back in her stance so that she was almost parallel to him to keep her balance, feet never shifting from their position. The land grew towards them, rushing up to them menacingly in a way that promised to break bones at the swiftness of their descent._

 _At the last second before they collided with the threatening expanse of white, Jack pulled out of the dive, the Wind catching them lightly in a cool grip before dumping them both onto the ground, the soft crunch of snow breaking the silence around them. The Wind's aim being as true as ever, they had been placed right in the centre of the black smudge that they had spotted from so high above._

 _"Penguins?" May frowned, squirming around at the numerous black and white animals that shuffled around them, squawking alarmingly at their sudden entrance. Small accusing eyes fixed on the two spirits as feathers were ruffled indignantly and a few irritated nips from sharp beaks greeted them. A few of the more curious, adventurous young edged closer to them, steadily growing in confidence the longer in their presence that they appeared to be no threat. Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him from the characteristic animals that surrounded them._

 _"You know what this means?" she asked him, her voice turning serious even as a few of the youngest that still sprouted tufts of soft grey feathers began clamber over them, screeching in their ears and pulling at their clothes._

 _"Um…"_

 _"We're in the_ South _Pole," she said exasperatedly, "Jack, you idiot, you directed us to the wrong Pole." Jack ducked his head sheepishly. He had been called an idiot many times but this time it didn't sound insulting and held no malice but a fond joking manner and he found it wasn't as offending as it was from another spirit._

 _"Oh…" he bit his lip at the mistake. He had forgotten that he had been around the southern hemisphere when he had decided to retry his many break in attempts and when May had arrived he had been too caught up and entranced by the liberty as they were both together playing in the air to realise his mistake or change his course. In his defence, May hadn't noticed either._

 _He leapt suddenly to his bare feet, displacing the few penguins that had ventured to his knees and been attempting to scale his shoulders. "North Pole heist take two!" he declared, not letting his mood be dampened when he knew he only had solitude once more when this was over._

 _"We can just see this as a detour," May suggested conspiringly, mischief lighting her pale feature as an idea formed, the light of the metaphorical light bulb almost visible in the glow of her hair in the pale wisps of light from the rising sun. "…to pick up reinforcements." She cast a thoughtful glance around their crowd and Jack's face brightened as the cunning blue eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed his lips._

 _"Yes!" he whispered, looking down at the beady eyes of the young that were still watching him curiously since they had been displaced. This was going to be the best scheme to enter the workshop in a long time; even if it didn't work the reactions would be far better than he had ever managed before._

 _The yetis never knew what hit them._

Jack's eyes shot open as he sprung upright, sight met with grey fur that had him leaping back with a yelp of shock, kicking out instinctively.

"Calm down Jack," Bunny's voice reached him and he finally linked the voice to the grey fur that had moved back to form the large anthropomorphic rabbit, calming his racing heart, that throbbed in time with his pounding head, and gasping shallowly as the adrenalin fuelled shock wore off. "Bloody hell, mate. Are you always this jumpy when you wake up?"

"I am when I wake up to people in my faces," Jack quipped, relaxing his tense muscles that had prepared for action that was not needed, hiding the wince as his ribs shifted out of their stiff posture. His eyes flicked behind Bunny, taking note of the Guardians once more gathered around him, watching with concern. He hated people looking at him like that, like he was weak. He was far from weak, how else would he have survived three hundred years? _She_ never looked at him as though he were inferior, and with that thought he looked back down at his knees, not allowing the Guardians to see his eyes as though they would be able to see into his mind and read his emotions through them, _eyes are windows to the soul_ , she had quoted one day. He eagerly searched for a distraction. "Do you always wake people like this?"

From Bunny's close proximity and the expectant worried look clouding the Guardians faces, Jack assumed that Bunny may have been trying to show them, or at least see for himself, his injuries. Tooth and North had the decency to look a bit sheepish at the lack of privacy they were showing him and backed away a few steps. Sandy's golden face was creased with worry still and Bunny seemed unperturbed at Jack's words. Jack shuffled under the attention, watching them warily, reading the tension in their stances and expressions for any indication as what they were thinking or planning, a habit that he had long since developed in his first few decades when dealing with unfamiliar spirits.

"Y'were muttering and twitching in yer sleep," Bunny told him emotionlessly and Jack suddenly forgot about the lack of personal space and stiffened.

"I-I didn't say anything, did I?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nothing we could make out," Bunny replied curiously, "Why? You weren't having a nightmare, Jack, were you?" There was the faintest trace of concern in his voice.

"No," Jack shot back quickly but Bunny ploughed on, ignoring his denial.

"-'cause if you are Sandy can always give you some dream sand," Bunny continued and Sandy willingly produced a sphere of golden dream sand. At the sight of the glowing sand, Jack's eyes widened, mind flashing back to the sphere that the winter spirit had held except icy blue instead of a burning gold. The miniscule reaction was all that indicated the raging thoughts hidden within his mind but the thought of the offer of golden dreams controlled by sand made him panic more.

"No!" he shouted before he could stop himself and immediately realised his mistake, and internally cursed himself at the taken aback expressions of the Guardians. He took a shallow breath and lowered his voice, "I mean, no," he kept his tone light and as close to normal as he could manage, "I-it's fine. Thanks but it's not nightmares or anything bad like that…it's good." He paused at what he had said; not registering that it was his own words. Was that what it was? He had no idea why these memories he had tried so hard to suppress were coming back to him so strongly now but there was no way that he wanted to let them go now. He was terrified of what they were leading to but he realised that what he said was true, it was heartening being wrapped in blissful times every time he closed his eyes and released from the horror of his life. He allowed a small reminiscent smile curl his lips. "Yeah, it's good," he confirmed.

Jack's eyes became misted and far away, staring blankly over the other side of the room, but focused entirely on the past. That had been one of his favourite memories and he was unable to prevent the wistful smile that covered his face. A small part of him wanted to tell the Guardians but they wouldn't understand, couldn't understand, and he wasn't ready for them to yet.

Once, he had brought it up with Phil, back when he had first been properly welcomed to the Guardians, after they had defeated Pitch (for good they had though at the time, now he could laugh at their naivety, when was life ever that easy?) and he found himself separated from the celebrating group with the large yeti standing nearby. He had only to mention one word to earn the reaction that his trouble maker self had yearned for, any attention, good or bad, as long as it was entertaining and broke him from the hold of his thoughts.

"Penguins," that's all he had to say, that one word and Phil had nearly dropped what he had been carrying, stiffening at the traumatic memory awoken at the simple word. As the memory surface of the flying bodies of black and white and the carnage that had ensued, two spirits laughing over head as the shrieking yetis were brought to hysterics as they frantically tried to control the chaotic birds that were too daring for their own good, Phil had let out a garbled yelp, and Jack was sure beneath the huge mass of fur the yeti had become a deep shade of red, muttering strange grunts that Jack could only assume were reprimands for that frightful day.

The amusement had not lasted long for Jack as memories of his own were stirred like a harmful animal that was awakening a slumber that he wrestled to lull back to sleep, postponing it until he could deal with it in private, could break down secretly. They had hastily agreed never to bring it up again.

"So?" Jack said loudly in an effort to shift the attention from himself, "Don't we need to discuss about last night?"

"Yes, we do," Bunny said testily, glaring down at Jack who squirmed uncomfortably under the look, "We need ta talk about bein' honest with our friends an' admit when we are hurt, especially when going out into a battle when that could have disastrous effects, not only on that person but the rest of the group too."

Jack flinched at the implication that he could have ended up hurting the rest of the Guardians had he not been able to fight back under the weight of his injuries. They were the closest he had to a family now and he couldn't bear to lose any of them- not even Bunny- or have anything bad happen to them because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Especially not after…

"That's great and all," Jack retorted with his usual cocky disarming smirk, forcing down the memories which he did not wish to remember yet, only delaying it before the blow finally came, "But I was more thinking about our Pitch problem."

Bunny scowled at Jack's apparent lack of care but North interrupted before he could start an argument which would unavoidably turn into a shouting match.

"He is right," North boomed in a voice that clearly told Bunny to leave it for now and warning Jack that he hadn't avoided anything, "We should find plan for Pitch and his nightmares and find out how he was able to come to power so quickly."

"Yeah, especially how we made a right fool of ourselves last night," The Pooka warrior grumbled, "Runnin' away like cowards."

"Bunny," Tooth chided, "We should just be grateful that no one was hurt."

"Yeah, any more hurt ya mean," he corrected coolly with a glance at Jack who was still huddled in his seat.

"Bunny," Tooth hissed with a nod towards the winter spirit who gave the decency of pretending he was unaware of their conversation. With muttered words under his breath that were too low for any of them to hear, Bunny turned away accepting the hints to drop the subject for now.

The Guardians shuffled around the room to stand in an informal circle around the fire. Jack stood from his seat but moved no further, not too comfortable with the heat of the flames, and watched the Guardians talking, adding an input where he had one.

"He could be back in his lair," Jack suggested.

"No, he would not be stupid enough to remain there when he already knows that we are looking for him," North brushed off immediately.

"Oh," Jack's face fell; disappointed he hadn't been able to help.

"Hang on," Bunny frowned, "How do you know about Pitch's lair?"

"Oh," Jack said again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, wincing as he brushed the bruises around his throat. That didn't go unnoticed by Tooth who gazed sympathetically at him. "Well, I…er…just know, you know." Jack struggled. He was yet to tell them about the Easter circumstance and everything that really happened on that day. For some reason, today didn't seem like the right time, as he had told himself every other time that the conversation had led towards that. Bunny clearly didn't believe him if the sceptical look he was receiving was anything to go by but Sandy came to the rescue once again.

A small globe appeared above the golden man's head with crosses marked on numerous continents like the markings on a treasure map.

"Sandy's right," Tooth chimed in, "Pitch could have many lairs all over the world. There's no telling where he could be and it would take too long to find them."

Golden sand sparked the air once more as The Sandman again formed a globe in mid air but this time with glowing dots that covered nearly every land mass to represent the globe of belief. Then some of the light flickered noticeably.

"We can't just wait for Pitch to strike again," Bunny argued, "We don't know how long we could be waitin' or what he could manage in that time. I say we strike now an' strike hard. That'll take him by surprise."

"Yes but we don't know where he is," Tooth pointed out patiently. And so the discussion had turned a complete circle and they were back at the beginning.

Jack lulled into a sense of safety at the arguing and debating voices of the Guardians, smiling fondly when Bunny became too heated in his own opinion, Tooth's well placed words to calm the situation again, North's booming voice that was like thunder against the silence of the rest of the large room and Sandy's calm aura from the constant pulsing golden light he always emitted, just as content as Jack was to watch friends bickering and reasoning together.

A numb feeling filled Jack's mind as he watched, steadily soothing him in to blissful serenity that washed over him in waves of hollowness. He embraced it, taking comfort in the lack of pain and feeling, watching his family around the glowing embers of the fire. Then he shivered and Jack knew that something was horribly wrong.

He had allowed him to be numbed into a false sense of security like snake venom paralysing the prey, leaving them unaware and vulnerable to the inevitable attack. He focused on the cold feeling and realised it was emanating from somewhere. Instinctively, Jack's hand flew to his chest, checking that he was still there, alive, breathing, but his movements felt sluggish, his left arm weighted down by something.

He hesitantly raised the limb, examining it with a raw sickening interest before the reality hit him like an icy blast. He brushed the fingers of his right hand over his left and they curled back against the cold skin that it was met with.

"Er…guys?" Jack called quietly, too engrossed in the sight of his left hand to look at any of them or see if they had heard him. Evidently they hadn't.

"All I'm saying is we strike hard and take 'im down for good this time," Bunny fumed.

"That's all well and good," Tooth countered, trying to calm the raging Bunny with her soothing voice, "But sometimes the offence isn't always the way forward."

"I'll offence him off his high horse," Bunny muttered angrily under his breath, paws clenching into fists at his side.

"Guys?" Jack called again after realising that he had no response, only raising his voice a fraction above before. Sandy turned a concerned eye on the boy, frowning at the sight of him transfixed on his raised hand, a look of shock and terror in his innocent eyes.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Tooth groaned exasperatedly at Bunny, taking the violent Pooka's words with an eye roll.

A loud bang knocked the Guardians out of their argument and they turned to Sandy who had bashed one of the mugs that had been left out from last night heavily onto the hard wooden table.

"Sandy be careful with that, da?" North scolded, eyeing the mug for any cracks that were visible from the strike. Sandy only fumed, golden sand erupting from his ears as he thrust an angry hand in Jack's direction and the rest of the Guardians finally turned to their winter spirit who was still staring at his left hand before his face as though disbelieving what was attached to the end of his arm.

"Jack?" Tooth asked carefully, "What is it?"

The boy didn't look up or acknowledge her words in any way which only worried the Guardians more. They slowly edged closer as though approaching a spooked animal, eyes flicking around him to try to find a sign for what was causing the winter spirit's reaction.

Then Jack slowly held the hand he had been staring at out to them and they recoiled in shock.

His normally pale skin was almost ghostly white but that wasn't the main problem. From his fingertips to the base of his wrist was smooth and shiny, flashing the amber light of the fire as it was encased in a thin layer of clear ice, from his wrist it melted into frost that coated his skin with glistening white frost crystals burning into his flesh, reaching out to the still untouched skin just beyond.

"Did you do that, mate?" Bunny asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he scanned the ice covering his left hand, hoping that this was some sick joke of the winter prankster's or at the very most something natural to seasonal spirits that could easily be fixed.

Jack just shook his head blankly, eyes never leaving the frozen appendage, face expressionless.

"Jack, sweetie," Tooth asked worriedly, eyes sparkling with tears, "What is it? What's happening?"

Jack spoke in a hoarse voice, so small that they unconsciously leaned in to hear him.

"I'm icing over."

 **That was Chapter 7! Hoped you enjoyed it and May's appearance again, hopefully she comes across okay but I wanted to put a bit of a light-hearted scene and had a funny idea of penguins in the North Pole. Sorry if it came across as a bit ridiculous but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. This memory is about 1915, hence the slight mention of the war at the beginning of the chapter memory.**

 **Thanks again to all who read, reviewed, favourited and followed. Wow! 83 followers and 50 favourites, not to mention the reviews. It's amazing, I never would have though that many people would be interested so thank you! Please review, I love knowing what you guys think and really appreciate any words you may have or any advice or ideas. Hopefully will be able to complete this story soon so I can focus more on editing and update quicker. Hope this was okay.**

 **Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Time felt as though it had frozen along with the winter spirit's hand that Bunny could not manage to tear his gaze away from, only stare in horror. Hesitantly, he reached out to examine it, to feel for himself the truth of the innocent gleam of transparent ice as though his eyes were not giving him proof enough. In front of him, Jack was completely still, arm still presented to them, gaze fixed on his hand encased in the ice, cerulean eyes round with shock which was the only emotion to show in his worriedly blank face, and in that moment Bunny had never seen the boy look so young and frail.

His paw was still hovering near the frozen limb, too fearful to touch it, and even from there he could feel the frigid cold that emanated from the ice, not the winter spirit's usual cool encompassing cold that was welcoming and refreshing- despite Bunny's vocal irritation to Jack's frostiness- but one that promised malice and death. He hesitated before recoiling away from the chill.

"Jack?" He asked quietly in a gentle voice he reserved for these delicate moments where the boy looked so fragile and gently probing for any reaction or information when it had been proven how reluctant Jack was when it came to admitting his own problems or pain. When Jack didn't answer but kept staring at his hand, Bunny continued in the hope that Jack was still listening. "Does it hurt?"

Numbly, as though answering from so far away that the message took time to hear, Jack shook his head, still not able to tear his eyes away from his hand.

Taking the response as a good sign, Bunny considered the possibility of getting more answers from the young Guardian, even if it wasn't in the greatest detail. His thoughts turned to the brief questioning that had spread some unknown light on their illusive winter spirit that they have previously thought they knew so well. They assumed from rumours and what they had seen from him that they knew all there was to know about Jack but now Bunny could see quite clearly how mistaken they had been, only beginning to scrape off the layer of falsities that Jack tried to shroud himself in. His mind immediately fell on Pitch and anger rose up inside him, thinking of the malicious spirit that could have done this to Jack before realising that Pitch hadn't had the chance to touch Jack at their confrontation, which left one last culprit. "Was it that spirit who attacked you? Did he do this to ya?"

There was an almost imperceptibly nod from the boy in reply and Bunny seethed at how anyone would ever harm Jack like this.

"Will ya let us look after ya now? Have a look at all those injuries?" Bunny asked, trying to keep his voice calm so Jack wouldn't back out when they were so close to being able to help- if Jack had really been exposed to violence then getting angry would not help him open up in any way. There was another weak nod. "And will ya tell us what happened then?" Another nod. Bunny almost smiled at the cooperation. Almost.

He went to grab Jack's shoulders before remembering the way he had shrunk away from Tooth's touch the night before when she had reached to do the same and the reluctant admission of a bruised shoulder and withdrew his hand once more. Instead, he placed a gentle paw on his back and carefully guided the young boy out of the room and down the maze of hallways to the infirmary. From the heavy stomp of footsteps and buzz from rapid wings, he took it that the other Guardians were following him. He didn't turn to look at them, too focused on the compliant Jack who was yet to look up from his frozen hand, but he could already picture the mix of shock and concern on their faces.

He led Jack into a large room that was a sterile white, so clean that it would hurt your eyes to look at it for too long. Single white beds lined the wall, three on each side, barren of any patients, unappealing to the free winter spirit if he had been able to register any of it. As it so happened, Jack's paralysed mind was only able to focus on one thing: his frozen hand, mind half processing what he was seeing, half trapped in a distressing past he did not want to see. So when Bunny led him over to the nearest bed, he dazedly obliged to jump up and scoot back so his back was resting against the soft pillows without moving his gaze away or registering what he was doing.

The Guardians gathered around the bed, studying their youngest member with frowns of concern at his unresponsiveness other than the occasional nod. They had never seen Jack like this before. Usually he was carefree and the first to make a joke or find the perfect way to break the tension, to bring a bit of light-heartedness to a serious situation, but now it seemed that Jack was finally beginning to crumble, breaking away his outer shell like the cracked ice of a glacier and his true damaged spirit of three hundred years of solitude was finally coming through. None of them liked seeing this side of him. They wanted more than anything to get their Jack back, that none of this had happened so they never would have seen this Jack. The only problem with that was that then they may never have witnessed the true Jack, the one that lay hidden under all the false smiles and joking laughter, the one that had seen too much for a child and been abused for too long by spirits that wanted nothing to do with him. Of course the Guardians never knew this, never thought to ask, too content to remain oblivious to the hardships or the dark parts of Jack's life so that they never would have to deal with it and could continue to live in blissful ignorance. They never even considered the consequences.

Jack was still hiding, still pretending, not trusting those who called themselves his friends, coping with his own hurts and damage as he must have for so long. Even after being commissioned a Guardian, he still was alone, and they had allowed that, turned blind eyes to his suffering and their part in it. Never once had they considered looking up the spirit themselves, to see if the vicious rumours of the wayward troublemaker were really true. They had buried themselves in their work and now here was Jack, the outcome of so many mistakes.

"Jack," Bunny tried again when it became apparent that no one else appeared to have the capability of speaking through shock. "Tell us what's happening mate?" His voice was light and quiet as though speaking to a small child ( _which technically he still is,_ Bunny considered morosely for the first time and gnawing guilt arose at the thought that only at Easter had they bullied and blackmailed a child into fighting their battles).

Jack didn't acknowledge his voice; only remained in the same position, knees drawn up, left arm still held out and cerulean eyes fixed on it. Bunny huffed in annoyance, patience beginning to wear thin and empathy only taking him so far.

"Jack," he said more forcefully, snapping his paw in front of the winter spirit's face to grab his attention. The loud click cracked like thunder in the silence of the room, causing everyone to jump and Jack to flinch and finally tear his gaze away from the frozen hand, drawing further back and hunching more over his knees. After a few moments of tense expectant silence, Jack looked up at Bunny timidly.

He was ashamed. Never had he ever let anyone see this side of him, seen him weak and damaged but the shock of the sight of the clear ice spreading over his hand had taken more of his senses and mind away, bombarding him with painful memories that left him paralysed with terror. No one was meant to see him that way.

"Jack? Did ya hear me?" Bunny's voice broke him from his thought as he realised his eyes must have grown misty once more.

"Are ya gonna tell us what's happenin' to ya?" Bunny repeated, more of his accent creeping in now that Jack was finally showing positive signs of recovering from his initial reaction. Then of course, the boy's eyes only widened in alarm and he could already see the mental barriers going up, closing them off and refusing access to what was going on in the spirit's mind.

"Jack, ya said you would tell us," Bunny growled more forcefully, desperate to prevent Jack completely setting up defences when he had been so compliant moments before. They needed to know what was going on. If not, then how could they find a way to help him?

Jack hunched further into the pillows, head lowering so that his snow white hair hid his eyes from view. "I'm fine," he mumbled to his knees.

"You are not bloody fine," Bunny snapped that only resulted in a flinch from the now timid boy and made him lower his voice once more. "Just tell us what's going on. How else are w' supposed to help ya?"

"You can't!" Jack shouted, glaring up defiantly at the Easter Bunny which was spoilt from its true effect by the sparkle of tears swimming in those vulnerable eyes that made Bunny's heart clench.

"What d'ya mean we can't?" Bunny asked carefully.

"I mean you can't," Jack sighed, releasing the pent up emotion and stress so he could hide it away once more.

"Jack you can't mean that," Tooth cut in, latching onto some hope that Jack may be wrong, that the hard acceptance and pain in his voice wasn't really there, that it was only their imagination that he was giving up so quickly, that this wasn't really their Jack speaking. "There has to be some way. There always is. Just at least tell us what it is that is happening. At least do that for us, Sweet tooth?"

Jack scrunched his eyes closed in reluctance. He owed them an explanation, at least that. They worried about him and he could see that clearly on all their faces but telling them would only make it worse and he didn't think he was ready for them to know, not all of it anyway. Permitting to at least tell them the main part of what was happening to him right now; Jack forced his eyes back open.

"I'm icing over," Jack said again, voice heavy as though burdened with something that was beyond the knowledge of the surrounding Guardians.

"Yeah, we got that part," Bunny interrupted shortly, "But what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it means this," Jack said irritably, waving the ice coated hand around in the air for them all to see clearly then sighed, his shoulders slumping as though all the energy had been drained from him, none left keep the stubbornness in his answers and he continued to explain dejectedly. "It's powerful magic, magic borne from pure ice." He ran a hand through his messy white hair agitatedly as though this was something that he shouldn't be saying. "The magic infiltrates you, more accurately, it enters your heart. It's transported through the rest of your body as the blood carries the fragments of the spell with it, spreading it to each cell and efficiently infecting you with ice. Literally, my own body is working against me here," he uttered with a dark laugh as though his apparent oncoming death was just the punch line to some bad joke. At this all the Guardians exchanged looks of terror as the distressed winter spirit continued.

"Soon this ice is going to take over," he looked back to his ice-coated hand and the other Guardians found their own gazes drawn to it as well, glinting so much more cruelly in the fluorescent light of the infirmary now that they knew the truth. "I can't control it and soon it will make its way up my arm and across the rest of my body, slowly encasing me in ice until it covers my head, and my eyes and my nose and my mouth and after that…I don't know…" he broke off, mournful eyes growing misty for a moment before he seemed to wrench himself back to them forcefully, "but I'll be covered and even if there was some way that I can breathe through the ice, it can't be broken or melted, I will be dead, or might as well be." Though his breathing had become erratic, his voice was filled with a strange accepting finality and the Guardians could only stare at him blankly, uncomprehending until the words finally sank in.

"Well…th-there's got to be some way to reverse all this?" Bunny stuttered at the winter spirit's admission. He was the Guardian of Hope, it was impossible for there to be none; it always existed, even in the smallest spark, which was all that was needed to make anything possible, to light the fuse of the improbable and illuminate the oncoming darkness. Bunny knew that and stood for its every meaning. So the fact that here was a child- indeed an immortal child but with Jack stuck eternally in this form, he was always a child- that they were supposed to protect and care for who had lost all hope, it was only another failure Bunny could toll up this day. "If you say its ice, you're a winter spirit, right? Can't you do anything?"

"Technically I already am," Jack admitted, playing with a lose thread on the cuff of his hoodie, "This should have happened ages ago and right now I should probably be in the final stages. My magic is slowing it down as much as it can, like antibodies reacting to the infection but it can't hold it off forever. It still shouldn't have had this much of an effect…" his voice trailed off and Bunny came to the idea that he was more talking out loud to himself than to them.

"Jamie!" Jack suddenly breathed in understanding, eyes wide and holding some of the light that they had previously been lacking and something akin to awed gratitude and disbelief flickered across his young face before he seemed to realise the Guardians all staring at him, breaking off his deductions and withdrawing once more. None of his words had made any sense to Bunny, he was curious as to what Jamie had to do with it but pressed on with the more important question.

"That still doesn't answer how we _stop_ it," Bunny pointed out, "There has to be a way."

Jack laughed bitterly, a sound which took the Guardians by surprise at the coldness and lack of emotion behind it. "There can't be," he muttered so low that they almost missed. Bunny stiffened. It was almost as though Jack didn't want there to be any hope.

"What d'ya mean mate?" He asked cautiously, "How _can't_ there be a way?"

Jack didn't answer but the hunch of his shoulders told them that they were never meant to have heard that. Bunny went for a change of tact.

"Who was it Jack? Who did this to ya?" If anyone was to know how to reverse this, it was the spirit who caused it. Jack didn't reply but shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly.

"Come on, Jack. You have to have some idea. Obviously you saw him and attackers tend to leave an impression. Just tell us who it was, just a name."

"I don't know which one it was," Jack snapped, shooting the overbearing Pooka a furious glare. There was still a lot that Jack was yet to tell them and now was not how he had imagined enlightening them.

Bunny frowned for a moment then raised an eyebrow, "What do ya mean ' _which_ _one'_?"

Jack's eyes widened in sudden shock, realising the mistake in his words, before his attention flicked back to his knees.

"Jack?" Bunny warned slowly but with a clearly troubled edge to his harsh voice. Jack refused to look up, avoiding making eye contact, all of a sudden becoming very interested in the white bed sheet.

"Jack," Bunny almost didn't want to know the answer, "Jack, how many times has stuff like this happened? Do ya…do ya get attacked often?" The winter spirit only hunched more into himself but that was answer enough. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him and Bunny shot a look at the other assembled Guardian that clearly asked if they had any idea about this. Evidently they didn't.

"Who are they?" North suddenly boomed wrathfully, outraged that anyone would ever dare to harm their young Guardian, let alone a whole group of them to the extent that Jack could not even remember all of his attackers. There was an obvious flinch from the teen at the sudden loud and dangerous voice. Bunny sent the large man a warning glare to keep quiet as his usual bellowing voice was not doing anything to reassure the boy in his current sensitive exposed state.

"Jack, please…just give us something," Tooth spoke up, hoping her more gentle voice out of the group may have an effect of the winter spirit. "We only want to help…even if you say we can't…just-just let us try…please."

There was a beat of silence in which the Guardians waited in anticipation before Jack heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping as he gave in once more to their persistent questioning.

"Winter spirit," Jack muttered reluctantly with his eyes firmly closed so that he wouldn't have to look at any of them. No one spoke for one long moment.

"A winter spirit?!" Bunny exclaimed that elicited another flinch from the boy who still had his eyes clenched closed, almost as though he expected a blow for his accusation, for snitching on his tormentors, "What d'ya mean a winter spirit? How could it be one of ya own?" Jack didn't answer, though his brow was creased as though holding in some outburst or reaction to his words. Bunny continued his rant. "Surely there's some sorta rule against it? You're supposed to work together aren't ya? Don't you all fall under the head seasonal? We should go talk to The Spirit of Winter, they should be able to sort this out and protect ya."

This finally got a response from the winter spirit, whose head shot up, fixing him with a hard glare and spoke in a dangerous voice, "I _am_ The Spirit of Winter."

"Bu-bu-You're…how- no, you're _a_ winter spirit," Bunny gaped. Sure, he hadn't been as informed about the seasonal spirits in a while but no doubt he should have known if there had been some massive event such as the changing of a head seasonal. How could he not know? He used to make sure that he was still kept up to date with the spring seasonal at least as he half crossed their field in his deliverance of Easter. Maybe it had been longer than he realised.

"No," Jack said calmly as though forcing himself not to be angry at their ignorance, resigned to accept their lack of knowledge in any field that involved him. " _I_ am the head seasonal."

"But you're-"

"The youngest- yes," Jack supplied for him, a bitter tone creeping into his voice, "Why do you think they all hate me so much," he was muttering to his knees now, too ashamed to see the expression on the Guardian's faces. "I'm too young, inexperienced, can't take anything seriously if my life depended on it," he listed of each point as though well memorised from years of repetition with a horrible certainty that had been drilled into him to make him believe every word, "And I somehow end up with this great respectful job that I never wanted, nor asked for- hell, I didn't even know anything about it until the first spirits cornered me about it- when there were all these other spirits who at least had an idea what was going on. How could they ever accept me? I was just some immature kid that was chosen by the moon, no ties to seasons to begin with. I didn't deserve the title but I had no choice."

"Oh, you don't mean that, Jack," Tooth almost begged, "You don't believe any of that stuff, do you? You're one of the most deserving spirits we have ever met. It was our own faults that it took us so long to see that."

Jack continued to stare mournfully at his knees, hands twisting at the bed sheets, reaching for a comfort that was normally brought by his staff that was currently standing back in the Globe room.

"We really don't know anything about ya, do we, kid?" Bunny concluded softly. Jack didn't reply.

"Jack, just tell us who is responsible for this?" North urged, managing not make the room shudder from his usual booming voice.

The next words were so quiet that only Bunny's sensitive hearing picked it out as his ears twitched at the voice below even a whisper. "I am." He didn't like the ominous aura of those two words and more out of trepidation to know what it meant, Bunny decided that he had learnt enough about their young Guardian today and didn't think he wanted to unlock the torment of the weight of blame and acceptance that lay in those two words just yet.

"Okay, I think that's enough questioning for now," Bunny cut through the tense atmosphere, "But don't think that this is over," he warned Jack.

"It never is with you guys," Jack murmured.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked, a hint of teasing in his voice with the hope that Jack would latch onto it and return to his usual joking self. To his disappointment, Jack remained as withdrawn as he had been before, apparently meaning every word he said.

Bunny sighed. "Let's have a look a' the rest of these injuries then."

Jack turned a frown at him, "What?" he asked blankly.

"Ya said you would let us see them," Bunny told him plainly.

"No, I didn't," Jack argued defensively, "When did I say anything like that? Besides I'm fine, like I keep telling you if you'd bother to listen."

"We do listen, mate," he replied as calmly as his rising anger would allow him. Jack was beginning to regain control of his usual stronger outer appearance which also meant that he wasn't going to agree to anything easily, at least anything that involved his personal health by the looks of it. Bunny was angrier at the way the boy seemed unable to accept when he needed help and would rather suffer in silence than admit to the rest of them- his friends- that he may not be completely okay. "And yes you did say we could check out those injuries just before we came to the infirmary."

"Just before we came here?" Jack questioned sceptically then scoffed, "Well of course I would have agreed then. I wasn't exactly coherent so anything I agreed to then can't really count."

"Well tough," Bunny growled, reaching out to grab Jack's head so he could get a closer look at the bruises and scratch without touching any of them. Nevertheless Jack hissed in pain when a firm paw grabbed the back of his head. "I hardly touched yer," he rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Not that," Jack breathed, clenching his eyes closed once more but this time to combat the pain, "Think I found another injury to tell you about," he sucked in a few more pained breaths, "Must've bashed the back of my head at some point."

Bunny's paw immediately flew away from his hold on Jack's head as though burned and he apologised profusely. "Ah, Jack, I'm so sorry. Ah didn't know."

"S'okay, s'okay," Jack muttered through clenched teeth, still battling the pain that had engulfed him and was now pulsing a steady thread through his head. "Not your fault."

More carefully this time, Bunny held Jack's head, not finding much room where he wouldn't disturb any of the multiple bruises. He brushed some of the starlight white hair away to reveal a small bump at the back of his skull. He grimaced at it, releasing his hold.

"No wonder you've been so tired lately," he commented casually with a nod at the bump he had just seen, "Yer could have concussion. Good job Sandy didn't give yer any dream sand otherwise ya may have slept too deeply. Been… nearly two days now?" At Jack's nod he relaxed, "Good then it shouldn't be too dangerous now. Ya should get some rest but first wha' about those ribs?"

"None broken," Jack reported, wrapping an arm around his abdomen and fixed his sight on Bunny so that he didn't have to watch the concern of the others. It was easier this way. If he just focused on one then it didn't seem as hard. "Just bruised I think…"

"We'll get the yetis ta take a look. No complainin'" He warned when Jack opened his mouth to protest, "Ah've let ya get away with a lot of it but if it makes ya feel any better ya don't have to get examined with us here."

"What?" Jack asked though he relaxed in relief at not having to appear any weaker in front of the Guardians, "Where are you going?"

"Ta get some answers," Bunny replied stiffly, turning to leave.

He paused at the door and looked back at him, his harsh demeanour softening into a look of utmost affection and faint –almost brotherly- fondness, "Take care Jack." He left before Jack could say anything else.

The rest of the Guardians began to file out of the room, offering him reassuring words and supporting glances. Jack was about to leap out of bed, not liking the idea of how they planned 'to get some answers' but Sandy lay a small golden hand on his shoulder with a stern glare and Jack sank back into the pillows, resigned to his fate.

"But North," he called worryingly after the large man who was last to leave, "What about Christmas? It's less than a month away. You can't just abandon preparations to chase after trivial little problems, especially since we have Pitch to deal with."

The Russian fixed pale blue eyes on him empathetically, holding a strange ounce of pity and fondness that made Jack shuffle uncomfortably, "Nothing is trivial matter where you are concerned, Jack. We will all do whatever it takes for family and I believe we have much work to do to make up to you. Christmas can wait, Jack. You come first."

The door closed with finality on a stunned and disbelieving Jack Frost whose eyes appeared suspiciously wet, and it shattered the already broken hearts of the Guardians after finally seeing beneath the cracked mask of their youngest member and it set them more resolute in what they were to do next. They would save Jack and then they would make sure he understood that he was loved and accepted and they were never going to leave him again. If only it were that easy.

"What are we doing?" Tooth asked determinedly, a hard fury in her lilac eyes.

"We," Bunny spoke steadily, "are going ta confront every winter spirit out there 'til we find the culprit who did this ta Jack…and we'll _make_ him tell us tha' cure ta this."

The rest all agreed resolutely and this time, Tooth didn't say anything against his aggressive tactics.

* * *

 **I'm back! I am so sorry for the wait and the bad chapter that I return with but I've been kept so busy I barely have time to sit and write. There's also a short one-shot that I distracted myself with and hope to have out soon but again apologies for disappearing for a couple of months.**

 **Anyway, that was chapter 8, more of an explanation chapter than anything else. I'm having worries that a lot of action has been taken out of this story and its not as exciting as the first few chapters so if there are any more delays its because I've probably tried to rewrite most of the pre-written chapters I already have. But please let me know what you think so far and if its okay. Also, May has developed a larger part than initially planned so I hope that people like her and next chapter will bring her more into the picture and hopefully give her more likes. I also know I may be a bit harsh on the Guardians in some points in this chapter and there's no promises that it won't return with a vengeance through the rest of this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed and the PM's. It really makes my day when I hear them so thank you! It also got me back to this story and more encouraged to continue it. Please review and hope this was okay.**

 **Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

_The bruise around his eye throbbed painfully in the rhythm of his heart and he could feel the almost unbearable burning from his ribs that were unrelenting in their effort to keep him aware of their grievance and his leg was protesting at the curled position he had dragged it as it steadily bled scarlet from his left calf. He struggled to remain silent through the pain and had one hand clamped over his mouth to quiet his heavy racing breaths. His body was becoming cramped as he remained huddled within the bushes around the base of a tall tree which he rested against, other hand with a death grip on the long grass that almost buried his legs in an attempt to relieve any of the pain._

 _Then voices began to drift from somewhere nearby as footsteps alerted him to the arrival of a few spirits, and he stiffened, not doing any favours to his already protesting body and slowed his breathing. If they found him…if they somehow came too near…if he cried out…he didn't want to think about what would happen. This had been a lot worse than the other times. He had no idea what it was that had caused the increased animosity but he had no intention to stick around to find out._

 _"We've got our work cut out here," a mature female voice reached him, they weren't too far away but if he was quiet they shouldn't find him. "Why do we always get the forests?"_

 _"Don't complain," a male voice scolded, and Jack almost jumped. This spirit was closer to his hiding place than the other. "It just means we won't get bored anytime soon. Now," his tone was commanding and Jack guessed that he must be in charge of this small group, "we should start with the leaves lower down. The higher canopies can wait for now, they won't be noticed yet, and they can get enough light for now. We're near the centre so we can work our way out then go back over. All agreed?"_

 _"Yeah, sounds good," the woman's voice replied._

 _"May?" the male voice sounded irritated._

 _"Hmm? Yeah." A new voice agreed, younger sounding than the other two. Jack relaxed without realising it. This was the reason he had come here, the hope he had held onto when he had fled to these forests. He didn't know why. Usually he would flee somewhere cold like Antarctica to recover and heal but for some reason after this new brutal attack he had found he needed a friendly face, and an urge to find someone that could tolerate his existence and only one fit that role- May._

 _"Okay, start spreading out," the man ordered._

 _Jack curled tighter into his hiding place as a few steps passed nearby. He needed to talk to May, needed to get her on her own. He risked a peek between the veil of leaves and branches that kept him hidden only to see a brown clad arm that was too tall and broad to be that of his friend…friend? That was still strange to him, he mused._

 _He resigned himself to wait for now. Maybe once they had moved further away, he could crawl out of his place and somehow find May without the other spirits she was with seeing him. He didn't know these spirits but he doubted they would be as amicable as May had been, most likely they were also in the group of Jack Frost despisers._

 _"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice yelled in anger and Jack jumped, fearing he had been found before realising that the voice was a small distance away from his position, "Your time is over."_

 _"Relax. We're not here to extend our season or anything," a deep voice growled. Jack's breath hitched and he pressed his hand firmer around his mouth to silence it. Summer spirit! It was one of the summer spirits who had attacked him in the first place. That meant they had followed him. Panic leapt in his chest, beating his heart manically. How had they found him? Why couldn't they just leave him be?_

 _"We're tracking someone," the summer spirit continued, "Chased him here."_

 _"And who might that be?" the male voice from earlier asked coldly, not taking their arrival well._

 _"Jack Frost," the summer spirit replied, sounding as though he didn't have time to speak to these autumn spirits, nor did he care. It was no wonder though. If they were following him all the way here then they must have something planned out and Jack was not too eager to be a part of it. "The little brat fled like the cowering nuisance he is."_

 _There was a hiss of loathing from the male autumn spirit at that and Jack's suspicions were confirmed. "Frost came here? He dares interrupt the realm where autumn now lies?"_

 _"It appears so," the summer spirit said, smugness heard in his every word that had Jack holding back the urge to leap from his place and yell in his defence. He hadn't meant to disrupt autumn nor had he meant any wrong ever but for some reason he figured that his argument may not have much of an effect on these spirits- it hadn't earlier- and instead listened to their insults. "So are you going to help us find him or let him get away with all this?" Get away with what? Jack thought, he had done nothing wrong._

 _"Of course, I'm not letting that brat get in the way of our jobs. Just like him to try and cause trouble in other seasons." His voice rose as he shouted to his other two autumn spirits, "We're going to have to put this on hold. Spread out and find Frost. May!" Jack's chest lurched at the mention of his friend, "Leave those alone, we've got other problems to deal with. That meddlesome freak of a spirit is out here somewhere so I need you to help search for Frost. You know what Jack Frost looks like don't you?" Jack didn't hear a reply but guessed that May must have nodded or given some positive sign that she did for the male autumn spirit said, "Good! Then we'll quickly deal with this so we can get back to work. Spread out and if you find him shout. Don't want to take all the fun from the rest of us." Jack shuddered at those words then forced himself to remain completely still as he heard the other spirits moving out._

 _He squeezed his eyes shut, not that he could see anything but the fresh green leaves surrounding him, and hoped against anything that he may be allowed the tiniest glimmer of luck on his side. Today had been hard enough, he was exhausted and in agony, surely there was nothing else that the world could throw at him._

 _He pulled heavy eyes back open as the sound of footsteps grew fainter and one single pair grew louder as a spirit approached. The steps were soft and light which so far was a good sign. He wasn't hidden far from where they had all been talking which meant that the other spirits would not yet be far away enough for him to come out of hiding._

 _He peered through the leave once more, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was that was coming steadily closer. He held his breath as the steps drew right past his spot until the flash of a red jacket caught his attention and he had to refrain himself from leaping up and shouting in joy._

 _"Psst," he hissed and the footsteps faltered, "May!" There were a few crunches of sticks cracking as the spirit turned in confusion. "May." He didn't dare raise his voice anymore, praying that he was right and if he was that she heard him. He waited, listening for the other footsteps to fade further but he could hear the faint sounds of other spirits still and waited for the spirit right beside him to give some sign._

 _"Jack?" the voice was a hushed whisper but he recognised it instantly and almost cried with relief._

 _"May," he hissed back, blinking tears from his eyes, "Yeah it's me."_

 _"Jack?" she whispered again and he heard more twigs snap underfoot as she searched for him, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

 _"May!" A loud voice broke through their hushed voices, "What is it? Did you find something?"_

 _"Er…no," she called back, voice falsely calm, "Nothing yet."_

 _"Be careful," the voice called back that Jack recognised once more as the male autumn spirit, "He's a nightmare. Don't trust a word he says and call for us if you see anything."_

 _"Don't worry, I will," she shouted, laced with a sweetly gratitude, then the falseness fell from her voice as she lowered it to a whisper once more, "Listen, Jack? Don't move. Wherever you are, stay hidden and whatever you do don't come out. I'm going to pretend to keep searching but I'll come back as soon as they've moved further off. Got that?" She didn't wait for a reply but hastened her steps away from him and kept searching._

 _Jack didn't reply. He sat, curled against the tree, the hand that had covered his mouth was now wrapped tightly around his abdomen and the other still clenched the long blades of grass tightly. He listened to the footsteps fade away until they died off, leaving him alone in the silence. Loneliness clouded his mind as he found himself once again alone and with no one with him to care, isolating him from the world that was so alive around him. The dead amongst the living._

 _He held back a whimper and more tears that had swelled in his cerulean eyes, holding back the weakness that he refused to show. Why did he have to be so stupid as to come here? Why didn't he get away when he had the chance? They were right: he was a useless idiot. Why did any of this happen to him?_

 _Pain flared up along his side and he fisted his hand in the blue fabric of his hoodie, holding back a yell. His leg was beginning to stain the ground scarlet and before long it would be obvious he was here as the pool grew. He stared for a moment fascinated by the vivid colour, contrasting the rest of the natural green hues, adding a dangerous splash of colour._

 _"Jack?" He jumped at the sudden voice. "Jack, I'm here. Where are you?" May was back. She hadn't left him. Relief washed over him and hope, a hope that he may be able to get out of this and that maybe this friendship was more than a few brief passings._

 _"Here," his voice cracked, dry and harsh from the pain he was biting back. He raised an arm and rustled the branches._

 _Within moments the steps were right beside him and the branches were roughly tugged aside, bleeding in bright sunlight. There was a gasp but he was too blinded by the bright light to process much about it and he painstakingly pulled himself out of his hiding place, collapsing back against the ground, allowing his limbs to stretch out and gain what little relief he could._

 _"Jack?" May's voice was panicked and he wanted to reassure her, he really did, but the words would not come to him and he didn't have the energy to pretend. "What happened to you?" She moved closer and he heard her fall to her knees beside him, shadow of her small frame helping to block the bright light from his aching eyes. She reached out to him then hesitated as she examined his state. "Jack, you're covered in burns and who knows what else. We have to get you out of here before the others come back. Where's your staff?" It took a moment for Jack's mind to catch up with the words he was hearing and find the meaning._

 _"Fell," he groaned out, waving an arm uselessly around him, "Dropped it somewhere 'round here."_

 _Without needing any prompting, she was up and he could here her searching as bushes were pulled aside and twigs and branches snapped, no place left untouched in her search. The moments passed slowly and he spent the time trying to gain more control over himself._

 _"Got it," she declared and a moment later the familiar shepherds crook was waving victoriously in front of him. "Now, let's get you up and away from here."_

 _He swallowed a yell as she grabbed his arm and yanked him from the forest floor, there was no time for being gentle and he respected that. It wasn't the biggest forest and the other spirits would not be too far away. Once he was standing, he kept his weight off the wounded leg and she pulled his arm around her shoulder, holding him securely until he wasn't swaying. She passed him his staff to his spare hand and he held tightly, frost dancing along the wood. With a grim nod they took a step forward, Jack using his staff as a crutch and leaning heavily on May. His grip tightened on her shoulder, hand tangling in the red fabric of her jacket but if it hurt her, she never said a word. Taking a deep breath, he took another step forward, stopping briefly again for the world to stop spinning then continued determinedly, falling into a continuous pattern of step, pause, step, pause. The progress was slow and tedious but neither complained and they kept going._

 _The trees lurched past them and finally fell away to a clearing that was broken by a steep cliff wall of high yellowing stone. May brought them to a stop by the cliff face and shifted Jack from her shoulder so he could lean against the solid rock. Then she fixed him with serious mahogany eyes._

 _"You need to get out of here," she told him, her voice still quieter than her usual tones, nervously throwing glances over her shoulder as though the other spirits would leap out at any moment. "They won't stay away for long so you need to take your staff and get out of here while you can. I'll go back and join the search."_

 _"What? Is that it?" Jack frowned, "You're just going to throw me out of here?"_

 _"I'm not 'throwing' you out," she protested, "I'm trying to stop you from being killed by these guys. You should have seen their faces, Jack. They're deadly serious and I don't know what's going to happen if they find you."_

 _"Oh, I saw their faces alright," Jack scoffed, "When they were holding me down and beating me like I was a punch bag."_

 _Her face fell, heartbroken for a moment, the carefree youthful spirit he had seen before falling away and he wondered if she had an outer appearance as well, a fake shell she wrapped herself in to hide from the world and a false persona that she could pretend she belonged to…just like him._

 _"I know," She said, voice heavy, placing her hands on his shoulders, "That's why you need to get out of here."_

 _"Can't you do anything?" He asked and the words came out a bit harsher than he meant it, "You're supposed to be my friend."_

 _"I_ am _your friend-"_

 _"Well act like it," he interrupted, not entirely sure where this anger was coming from, blaming it on the stress and strain, "Don't just leave me and run back off."_

 _"What do you want me to do, Jack?" she snapped, "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Jack opened his mouth to reply but had to shut it again. What did he want? He realised he didn't know. He didn't know what he was expecting. It should be enough that someone was actually not going to kill him or hand him over to someone who would…but this was a friend- his only friend- and he didn't want to be turned away right now. He wanted help…he just wasn't sure what that was. The weight of the day finally crashed down on him and his shoulders slumped at the same time as her face lost the irritation and turned guilty._

 _"Help…" He turned pleading cerulean orb to her and her face hardened._

 _"Fine," she muttered heatedly, "You know what, fine." He frowned questioningly at her but all he received in reply was another, "fine." She pulled her hands from his shoulders, and took a step back, still facing him with a resolute stare. He found he missed the steadying hands on his shoulders, grounding him to reality and holding him from the waves of pain that were threatening to sweep him away._

 _He was about to ask what she was doing when she called over her shoulder, eyes never leaving his, her face blank and impassive._

 _"Hey! Over here! Here!" She shouted and his face fell to shock._

 _"May, what are you doing?" he hissed at her, pressing his back against the jagged rock as though bracing himself for an attack. She didn't answer, nor did her eyes leave his, still with that blank stare._

 _"He's here! Over here! Found him!" She yelled._

 _Tears welled in his eyes at her betrayal. He could feel his heart tearing, more potent than his other injuries, outshining them by far, for this was an injury that would never heal._

 _He didn't know why- maybe it was the small shred of hope that he held tightly to or maybe his mind couldn't process what was happening- but he found himself asking "What are you doing?" again, the tears audible in his voice even if they had not yet fallen from his face._

 _The corner of her lip quirked and she spun on her heel but took no more steps away. She was only about a metre from him, close enough to reach out to but the sight of her back to him confirmed the pain in his heart at her dismissal and betrayal._

 _The sound of footsteps grew louder, leaves rustling as the spirits rushed towards them, growing nearer like the sound of thunder._

 _"May," his voice was nearly a whisper, the words repeating thoughtlessly as the only thing to hold onto as his world fell apart, "What are you doing?"_

 _He didn't expect an answer, he waited for the other spirits, for her to join in their taunts when they arrived, to laugh at his pain and possibly- the thought was nearly too horrible to imagine- join in with their attack._

 _So when she didn't turn around, only focused her attention now on the noisily approaching spirits and said simply, "helping," he thought he must have imagined it._

 _He didn't have time to consider if she had indeed answered or not for then the three other spirits burst from the forest into the clearing. The summer spirits eyes rested hungrily on him and he unconsciously cowered back against the cliff face. The man and woman autumn spirits look nearly identical with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes in their plain clothes that were for practicality rather than appearance._

 _"Good, you found him, May," the male autumn spirit spoke proudly but in a slow voice as one may humour a child._

 _"Doesn't look too good does he?" the female commented to her partner and he grinned maliciously in agreement._

 _"That's what he gets for trespassing where he doesn't belong," he responded to her then looked curiously at May who was still standing before Jack, "Come away, May. You don't know what he's capable of. Let us handle him now."_

 _"No," she said solidly._

 _"What?" the smooth voice fell from the autumn spirit as he frowned at May whilst Jack's heart leapt with the recently abandoned hope._

 _"I said no," She repeated calmly, "I know exactly what he's capable and what you are."_

 _"May," the woman spoke gently, face almost begging, "I don't know what he's told you but he's lying. Just come with us…please." She held out a hand and May's determined face broke for a moment and Jack thought she might surrender to it until she shook her head as though clearing a voice from her mind and hardened her face once more._

 _"I can't let you get Jack."_

 _"Jack?" He sneered, glancing briefly at Jack before realisation shone in his eyes, "Frost? You're friends with Frost?"_

 _Jack wanted her to agree, to shout to them that she was friends and wasn't embarrassed to admit it, to defend him and to argue with these spirits for him. That didn't happen. He didn't know what inspired these fantasies and put it down to the pain and blood loss that was beginning to addle his brain._

 _"I'm not going to let you get him," she told them forcefully instead, avoiding the question, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt him again."_

 _The man exchanged a look with the summer spirit and growled, "Child's gone mad." Then he turned back to May, "This is your last chance, May. Come over here with us and away from…Jack…and we can forget about this."_

 _The woman nodded encouragingly at her, still with outstretched hand begging her to take it._

 _"Leave him alone," May yelled back taking a threatening step towards them that was laughable at her small size compared to the other three adult spirits._

 _"She's had her chance," the deep rumbling voice of the summer spirit spoke, "Let's just get him." The man nodded whilst the woman hesitated briefly before convincing herself to agree._

 _They began to advance but May reacted quickly. As soon as they had refused to go she had accepted what she would have to do. A strong burst of wind whipped around them, pulling leaves from branches and towards the spirits who faltered and threw up their arms to shield themselves. Whilst they were distracted, she seized a large stick from the ground and jumped into the swirling leaves to attack._

 _Jack clung to the rock and his staff to keep himself steady against the wind. It wasn't his wind. This wasn't connected to him. His vision blurred slightly and he blinked away the darkness, focusing on remaining conscious and ignoring the fight that was happening right in front of him. It took most of his strength just to remain standing against the strong wind and his leg screamed in protest every time he lost his balance and fell on it._

 _"Jack," May's frantic voice reached his ears before he processed her face spinning before his blurred vision. Her hair was windswept and a cut on her forehead dribbled blood into her eyes which she steadily blinked against. "We've got to go. Now. Can you fly?"_

 _He only blinked sluggishly at her, not able to understand the meaning of her words. She didn't comment on his lack of an answer but grabbed his arm once more and pulled it over her shoulders. Jack submitted to the movements limply, keeping a hold of his staff by some miracle as she launched them both into the air. The cool breeze was refreshing on his face and brought back some coherence to his mind. The flight wasn't the smoothest with Jack as an added weight on the wind and they plummeted a few times only for a quick recovery as the wind caught them._

 _They hadn't gone too far but were away from the forest when May guided them back down to solid ground. She eased him to the ground, carefully leaning his back against a tree. He had managed to recover with the help of the cold air and muttered a tired "thanks." He blinked to clear the sleep from his vision and breathed around the pain that their movements had caused, biting down the protests of his ribs which had been disturbed too much._

 _"Where are we?" he managed to ask, his words slightly slurred, more for some conversation to distract him than curiosity. He could feel the rough wood of the bark against his back and grass tickling his bare feet but now the faint sounds of traffic and human voices drifted on the breeze._

 _"Not too far away but they should fly over if they do come after us. This place is pretty hidden from above and they'll think we will have run further," May replied from where she sat cross legged in front of him._

 _He focused his gaze on her. She looked relatively unscathed apart from the gash on her head which he pointed out._

 _"You're injured," he waved a hand at her head._

 _She merely tucked her long hair over her shoulder and pulled her hood up, partially covering most of her face in shadow._

 _"Out of sight, out of mind," she chimed at him light-heartedly._

 _"That's not how it works," he scowled._

 _She shrugged, "Anyway you're more injured than me. Let's have a look at that first."_

 _He consented to her care, not complaining apart from the occasional groan and she didn't comment or pry, only apologised when she disturbed an injury or muttered reassuring words._

 _"Thanks," he said as she worked on mending his ribs and she paused to look up at him, "For what you did, fighting for me," he clarified, "I know it must've been hard against your own seasonals."_

 _"Seasons are family," she sighed in agreement, "But hey, what are friends for."_

 _She grinned at him and suddenly his wounds didn't seem as taxing and he felt the cracked pieces of his heart pull themselves together. He couldn't help but return the smile._

 _"I don't exactly know yet," he admitted, "But I guess we can find out."_

Jack emerged from his dreams of distant memories less panicked than the previous times, drifting in out of consciousness before he finally had a grasp on the waking world. Before his eyes had even fluttered open, his hand reached absentmindedly for the comforting familiarity of his staff but his searching hand could not find it. He turned his head to the side, blinking sedately, searching for his staff but the wall beside his bed was bare of any shepherd crook.

Jack leapt from his bed in panic, temporarily forgetting all that had happened until his ribs burned at the sudden movement and he remembered as his mind threw off the hold of sleep. His right hand wrapped around his side whilst he brought up the left to examine it once more, the weight of the limb holding him down. It looked no different, his hand still encased innocently in transparent ice. He tore his eyes away and gathered his thoughts.

There had been the whole interrogation from the Guardians and he huffed at the reminder. They had no right to know, he told himself, he was sick of them prying into his own personal matters. They didn't understand the concept of privacy and were adamant that he was unable to keep a secret from them. Irritation- he couldn't go as far as anger when the Guardians were concerned for some reason- flared within him at their ignorant "helping", as they kept putting it, when all they seemed to do was make it worse and smother him over what he was desperately trying to forget, stirring up past aches and bring back all the pain and emotion that came with it while they convinced themselves that being nosy and forcing him to reveal the information that still haunted him after so many years was somehow "helping."

He massaged his ribs to distract himself from these thoughts, sometimes pressing a bit harder than was wise just for the small distraction that the pain brought, making him temporarily forget, if even for a second. Begrudgingly he had tolerated the yetis to look over him (if only to get the Guardians off his back about it) and had found that he was right about the ribs: none were broken but a few was bruised and two fractured. He had experience in injuries now so he should know when a bone is broken or not. Of course they would never take his word for anything, wouldn't trust a kid.

Finding a strong urge for some comfort, Jack shuffled from the room, keeping a sharp eye out for any of the Guardians or yetis who may apprehend him on his search. The hallways were silent to his relief, the yetis too busy with preparation and running the workshop, the elves causing mischief somewhere they shouldn't be and the Guardians had gone after that winter spirit…Jack faltered for a moment before pressing himself on.

Stupid determined Guardians. Why did they have to go and get involved like that? He didn't need anyone to stand up for him, he didn't need another reason for the other spirits to find him weak, snitching to his new friends about them. It would just make things worse…but then again, that wouldn't matter for much longer and his frozen hand suddenly felt heavier. Even if they somehow found the spirit, it wouldn't matter, there was no cure, there couldn't be.

Finally, his long trek led him to the globe room and he quickly located his staff leaning against the chair he had fallen asleep in last night and snatched it up. The way back was a lot quicker with the aid of his staff and he brightened at the aged wood that was swept with frost beneath his cool hand. He felt more grounded when he had his staff in hand, as though he was fixed even as the world rushed around him, that his now fragile form was not about to be swept away and forgotten like leaves in an autumn breeze, he was more complete and whole even if he had been worn down too much from his three hundred years.

His grip tightened as he neared the ghostly white bed and he slumped forwards onto it, clutching his staff closer to his chest, staring unblinkingly at the pure white ceiling above him. Hopefully the Guardians would be back soon with the bad news that they had been unsuccessful, which he had already anticipated, no point in kindling hope to snuff it out again, and then they might, maybe if he was lucky, they might leave him alone in peace. He had accepted his fate and he wasn't afraid or disheartened. He had already died once, this time though, he wasn't to be saved, he had had his second chance and he had enjoyed what he could of it, this time, he may go through with it, to the very end.

* * *

 **Chapter 9! (This was one of my favourite chapters to write). Hope you enjoyed it too! This memory is about 1939 (so maybe blame the animosity of the other spirits towards Jack on the coming war and dark presence that hangs over the land) so their meetings are really staggered and its taken a while before May's finally backed away from the other spirits. I'm also reaffirming that there will still be no pairings. Hope this character is growing on people, please let me know what you think. Next chapter will go back to the other Guardians.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and PM'ed and I am stunned by the amount of people currently following this story. 100? Wow! Thank you so much! Please leave a review!**

 **Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Weapons at hand and determination at its peak, they were all ready to leave when a yeti rushed towards them grumbling frantically. North stiffened as he listened, his expression slowly falling into concern. He barked a reply to the yeti who rushed off once more, hastily following whatever order North had just given whilst the rest of the Guardians awaited a translation.

"He says flicker on globe," North explained, brow creased, "Could be Pitch but we can only find out by seeing ourselves."

Their eyes widened as the predicament became clear. There was the dilemma, so subtly phrased, but a decision nonetheless: confront Jack's attacker or prevent a madman threatening the innocent children of the world. Their priorities, their _loyalties_ , were being tested. Glancing at each other in hopes that someone else would provide the answer, no one offered a solution. Bunny's ears fell flat against his head. His whole job revolved around these children he had a duty to protect and spreading hope through their childhood to fight off monsters like the boogieman but at the same time, Jack was a child who needed help even if he wouldn't admit it, and he had a duty to protect him to counter the three hundred years that he had abandoned him for, the three hundred years he had spent battling the demons and monsters on his own, ones that didn't appear as traditional monsters but hidden in the skin of spirits he should be able to trust. He knew what his Guardianship duties dictated what he should do but 'should do' and 'needed to' were two different things.

Sandy called all their attention, once more proving himself the oldest and wisest of the Guardians, indicating to him and Tooth and the distinct shape of a nightmare, then pointed at Bunny and North and created a snowflake above his head. The meaning was clear and Bunny was grateful for it. _Me and Tooth will take Pitch, you and North help Jack._

"You sure?" Bunny asked, trying to convey his gratitude to the little man but also not force the plan. Sandy nodded and Tooth gave a curt nod of her head too.

"Just give that spirit a message from us too," she told him fiercely and Sandy pounded a small fist into his palm in agreement.

"Don't worry," Bunny grinned, "We got him, you go get Pitch and teach him a lesson from the rest of us- Jack especially." He wasn't sure what it was or why, but Pitch paid a bit too much attention to their youngest member and was too interested in the vulnerable young boy for the Pooka's liking and it bristled his fur more than anything else the Nightmare King taunted them with, flaring a possessive streak in the warrior that he wasn't aware he still possessed.

With another agreement from the pair, Sandy and Tooth raced down the halls to find out their destination, fully prepared to take out their frustration and worry on anyone who dared to mess with them, hoping dearly that it would be Pitch himself.

"Now, we need to decide where we should start to search for this pathetic excuse of a winter spirit," Bunny seethed, paws clenching unconsciously at his boomerangs at the thought of Jack's attacker. "This ain't going to be easy. They're damn near impossible to locate half the time and I don't have a clue where to start."

"Maybe we should ask Jamie," North suggested, "Jack said he was with boy when it happened and he may be able to offer more of description of this spirit."

"Good idea," Bunny said, trying to hide the astonishment at such a sane plan where the overbearing enthusiastic Russian was concerned.

"Come on," North boomed, a strange dangerous glint entering his eyes, "No time to waste, to the sleigh!"

"Oh, no! No way," Bunny growled before the other man could move, "Not after last time. This time we're takin' me tunnels."

Without warning so the large man could not complain or talk his way out of a taste of his own medicine, Bunny thumped his foot on the wooden floorboards and a large gaping hole opened beneath them, swallowing them both greedily into the depths of the earth, Bunny with a stoic silence, concentrating on their destination, and North with an undignified yelp of surprise and indignation.

* * *

They re-emerged out into the open, the tunnel spitting them out in a familiar garden, the grass still frosted with white dust as December neared and the clouds were washed pale as though the colour of the sky had been drained away in the past months. North landed in an undignified heap with a yelp, throwing a scowl at the large Pooka who gracefully landed expertly on his feet beside him.

He was about to throw an amused comment at the Russian when a young voice interrupted them, and they turned to find young Jamie Bennett standing on the bottom step of the porch, a coat hastily half zipped up and hat askew atop his chocolate hair, gaping with wonder at the two legends stood in his own garden, a large grin on his face. For a moment, Bunny was reminded of Jack and he shook himself from that thought.

"Hey, Jamie," Bunny greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked incredulously, jumping down the final step and wrapping the scarf that was clutched in his hands snugly around his neck but faltered as he realised how his statement had sounded. "I mean, not that you're not welcome," he hastily amended, "It's just I thought you would be busy, especially this time of year." He threw an anxious look at North, pulling up the zip of his coat finally.

"There's still plenty of time," North assured in his large voice, "Yeti's are still working away and I think there may be some particularly good present for a special group of children this year, as thank you for help."

"Really?" Jamie exclaimed, eyes shining brightly.

"Of course, after all is least we can do, _and-"_

" _Ahem_ ," Bunny interrupted before the man could launch into another endless enthusiastic ramble about his work. North shot an apologetic look towards him and Jamie turned to him, finally seeming to note the serious troubled expressions that they wore.

"What's wrong?" he asked warily, as though he feared the answer, "It's not Pitch again is it, because then-"

"No," Bunny stepped in again. They were pressed for time as was and every second they wasted, the more that despicable sadistic curse was slowly killing Jack. "Well, yes," he corrected and hurried on when Jamie's face fell, quick to keep onto the topic that they were concerned for, "That's not why we're here though. This is about Jack."

"Jack?" and in an instant the boy's whole demeanour changed, eyes filling with worry and no longer as distracted by two of his heroes stood before him. Neither of them were anything compared to Jack. "Is he alright?"

Bunny hesitated in his answer. Presumably Jamie had witnessed the fight if the boy's behaviour and understanding and Jack's brief uninformative recount was anything to go by, and must have therefore seen the injuries which Jack sported- the fact that Jack trusted a young boy he had know for only months enough to tell him when he was injured sent a mix of anger and sorrow to the large rabbit and he began to wonder that maybe if Jamie hadn't been there, would anyone have found out? Even if Jamie was aware of the initial injuries from the fight, was it right to burden him with the knowledge that one of his heroes, one of his _friends_ , was currently sitting back in the infirmary at the North Pole struggling under the powers of an apparent incurable curse, and the Guardians, the ones who had accepted him into their little group and sworn to protect each other, could do nothing about it.

"He told us abou' the fight," Bunny admitted plainly, deciding to get to the bottom of this. There wasn't time for delicacy at the moment. Jack didn't have time.

"Oh," Jamie said slowly, furrowing his brow, "He told you?"

"Eventually," Bunny grumbled, "It's unbelievable how much that kid can talk and joke and yet never really say anything." He heaved an irritable sigh and his two companions lowered their gazes in regretful empathy.

He shook his head, banishing those types of thoughts for the moment, drawing attention back to the reason they were here.

"Look, he told us you were there," he explained, "And since he apparently can't remember who it was, we were wondering if you could give us a better description of this winter spirit who attacked ya?"

"Why?" Jamie frowned sceptically.

"Aside from the fact that he just attacked Jack?" Bunny asked bitterly, though Jamie only raised his eyebrows in a way that told him that that wasn't a good enough reason to go hunting down this spirit, as much as he too cared for Jack.

"So is this a revenge thing?" Jamie asked disapprovingly, it was strange the way a child could make the ancient warrior feel uneasy. "You see? This is exactly why Jack didn't want to tell you anything in the first place. He doesn't want anyone fighting his battles and he said that you would overreact and that's what he didn't want, and he was completely right."

Bunny just stared. How had this kid become so loyal to Jack in so little time? "We're not overreacting," Bunny argued, "We're just looking out for our youngest member…"

"I hate to break it to you, but from what I saw the other day, Jack is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," Jamie wasn't lying exactly. Sure Jack had had it rough in that fight and almost lost, but he had fought with great experience and skill that the other Guardians probably weren't aware of and, as Jack had told him after the fight, he was living proof that he had managed to look after himself and survive for three hundred years on his own without the need for anyone else to fight his battles for him. Besides, he had promised Jack and he hated to break his promise, so the least he could do was to defend him. "He's dealt with this for three hundred years and he's okay, he wouldn't want you to fight for him instead. Do you think that would improve the situation at all?"

"He's not exactly _okay_ Jamie," Bunny grumbled though the fact that this had been going on for three hundred years without his knowledge broke him partly inside, Jack shouldn't of have to deal with that for so long on his own. Being told off by a kid really wasn't helping his mood either.

"What do you mean he's not okay?" Jamie asked frantically, fear sparking in his innocent eyes, quickly falling from his reprimanding stance, folded arms falling loosely by his side and eyes darting between the two Guardians in search of any answers. "What's happened? What's wrong with Jack?"

"Nothing too serious," Bunny assured the panicking boy, thinking to himself that it wasn't not a lie, not really. If they could find these elusive winter spirits and get them to reveal the cure then it wasn't anything serious at all. "He'll be alright but we really need to find the one who attacked him the other day."

Jamie nibbled his lip nervously, internally debating whether this was an appropriate exemption to his promise with Jack that he wouldn't tell the Guardian about the fight, although, technically Jack told the Guardians himself and he never promised to not say anything about any other winter spirit he may have encountered.

"Okay," Jamie conceded, shoulders slumping in defeat and sending a silent apology to Jack for giving in so easily. "If it will help Jack." He rubbed the back of his neck distractedly, trying to recall the terrifying battle that he had witnessed mere days ago. "Let me think…He looked like he was maybe in his twenties? I think… but I know with spirits that means nothing because they don't age so I guess his real age will be much older. Dark clothing, really light blond hair, almost white- but not like Jack's- dark eyes, quite thin," he listed all the features that he could remember and North and Bunny listened intently, memorising everything significant detail.

"Any chance Jack mentioned a name?" Bunny pressed when Jamie had finished. Jack had told them that he didn't know but he wanted to make sure after discovering how reluctant the young Guardian was at revealing anything about his life.

"No," Jamie shook his head apologetically, "They didn't really talk much but Jack definitely knew that he wasn't friendly." He trailed off with a frown before adding, "I don't think he's on good terms with most spirits…"

Bunny's face fell at that. How many spirits did Jack suffer bullying and abuse from? They had always known that he was lonely but never alone and, man in the moon forbid, treated as awfully as he apparently was and how had a kid managed to realise all this long before the Guardians had, the immortal beings that were supposed to protect children, especially defenceless children like Jack?

He heaved a sigh and turned to leave, scouring his mind for all the places that they would have to search to find these winter spirits. They would have to go to the main areas that were currently amidst the very throws of winter and that would take so much time, time that Jack may not have. He pushed the negative thoughts from his mind- he was the Guardian of Hope after all and if he didn't have hope then how was he expected to spread it to the rest of the world.

"One more thing," Bunny turned back, not expecting any helpful answer but they needed all the help they could get and so far it seemed like Jamie knew far more about their winter spirit than they did. "Do you have any idea where we might find him or any other winter spirits? Did Jack ever mention anything during his visits or let anything slip about where these other winter spirits usually are?" It was worth a shot after all; it was already proven that Jack revealed more to Jamie than he ever had to the Guardians.

Jamie shook his head in defeat then paused, eyes widening as some thought or memory awakened in his mind.

"Wait, there _was_ this place," he spoke slowly, unsure but as he continued his voice grew more confident in what he was saying, eager to help Jack if finding this winter spirit was what it would take, "that Jack said we weren't allowed to go…somewhere in North-west Russia , a mountain range, I think. Yeah, it was. The largest mountain along the range, he said we weren't to go there, that he wasn't supposed to. He said the winter spirits didn't take kindly to being interrupted when they went for frequent rest periods there."

"That's a start," Bunny said, relief washing through him, loosening the knot in his shoulders. He turned to North with a smirk, "That's your territory, mate. You wanna take the lead in this?"

"You betcha," North boomed, grinning broadly at the thought of returning to his once native land. "I think I can find just the place."

"Good then we better hurry," he stamped a large foot and a hole burst through the grass, disappearing into the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jamie gaping in astonishment at the freshly formed tunnel. "Thanks for all your help Jamie. We really appreciate it. You're a good kid."

"Wait!" Jamie shouted hurriedly when they made to leave and ran right up to them, looking up imploringly into their eyes. "Is Jack going to be okay?"

North kneeled down to be on level with him, fixing him with a solid glare that spoke only honesty. "We will look after him Jamie. Do not worry."

"Okay," he mumbled. "Just don't let anything else happen to him, please." Without warning, Jamie suddenly launched himself into the man's arms, hugging him tightly and North opened his arms in surprise before returning it comfortingly.

"Everything will be okay, Jamie," he assured and the child finally pulled away with a sniff and a final nod, backing away to let them leave and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Without grumbling this time, North jumped without hesitation, both too focused on how close they were to possibly having more answers.

"Hold on, hold on," Bunny faltered just as he was about to leave, "What do you mean ' _we_ ' weren't allowed to go. When did Jack take you anywhere near Russia?"

"Um…" The boy's eyes widened comically as he realised what he had accidentally let slip.

"Never mind," With a shake of his head and a vow to have a serious lecture on the responsibilities of a Guardian to their youngest member, Bunny disappeared down the hole before it sealed, leaving nothing in it's place except a small daisy.

Neither of the vigilant Guardians saw Jamie remove his hand from within his thick coat after they left and carefully examine the procured snow globe.

* * *

The intense cold hit first. Bunny cursed under his breath as he shivered, furry arms wrapped tightly around himself in an attempt to stay warm. North, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the large drop in temperature, beaming around the forests blanketed in thick snow like it was Christmas.

"Ah," the Russian exclaimed, embracing the chilled winds that swept over the land, "This is place. Just smell that fresh air. Welcome, my friend."

"Yeah, believe it or not, not my first time," Bunny grumbled as he shuffled through the thick snow to his friend. He had to give it to Jack, as he stared out at the perfect white land that glittered like diamonds against the small rays of the sun from where it hung low in the sky, staining both land and sky a deep vibrant cascade of red and orange, bleeding through the pale environment, winter could be breathtakingly beautiful with such detail and beauty in every scene that he knew Jack took such care in including despite his insistence that he wasn't about hard work but 'snow days and fun times'. "Okay, where do we start?" He clapped his paws together and turned expectantly to North, shaking his head away from the magnificent scene laid out before them.

"Hmm," The large man pondered, "Well, North-West Russia, I can think of only one mountain range that it could be. Not far off but quite trek." He turned around, searching the horizon until he found a large shadow towering against the sky. "We should have brought sleigh," he mumbled as the two stared up at the large structure they had to climb.

Bunny ran a large paw over his face, "The kid won't let us have it easy for once."

North continued staring up, "Ural mountains," he announced, sweeping a large arm at the mountain range, beginning his lecture with awe rather than his usual overbearing enthusiasm, "Runs from North to South across Western Russia. Will all be cold now, but Eastern side should be warmer so would be best if we start there. Jamie said more North, da? That narrows down the search so think we should try there," He pointed high up at a structure that rose into the misty clouds, "Mount Narodnaya- 'People's mountain'- also happens to be highest peak but is good place to start."

"Bloody brilliant," Bunny grumbled under his breath, surveying the mountain and the snow that coated everything in sight. "If ya don' mind, I think I migh' take a shortcut."

North's booming laugh echoed across the empty plains, startling the Pooka, "Lost your touch old friend? Not as young as used to be," he chuckled at Bunny's sour glare, "Though think I may have to join you. I do not think that I have energy to climb all way up there and then fight this spirit."

Bunny smirked at him but tapped his foot once more as a large hole appeared that would take them a way up the mountain where they could start their search. Becoming accustomed to the tunnels instead of his much preferred sleigh, North jumped through first with a yell and Bunny followed.

If he thought the base of the mountain was cold, it was nothing compared to the impenetrable icy chill that engulfed the mountainside, freezing cold wind buffeted them carrying snow and hail that almost had them forced off the side of the ledge they had found as a small pathway. North pulled his thick coat further around him and bowed his head against the wind as Bunny consented to just wrap his arms further around himself. Normally the Guardian of Hope wouldn't mind treks like this and would take enjoyment from the scenery and achievement but the cold was too much for him. It was well-known that the Aussie hated the snow and cold- as he had no problem voicing his discomfort- but he had never had to endure it for so long.

"Bunny," he thought he heard a voice call his name but the wind roared through his ears and screeched through the high rocks blocking any sound that could have reached him. He didn't bother to look up, the blizzard too thick to be able to see far. He grumbled under his breath but didn't complain to his companion as he knew it was pointless, that the wind would steal his voice before anyone could hear it.

"Bunny!" The deep Russian voice yelled at him and Bunny finally pulled his eyes away from the frozen ground, realising that he had indeed heard his name and it was no trick of the wind. He turned to face North who was staring back at him as though he had just missed something so obvious. He frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that he had missed…then it hit him, or more it didn't hit him anymore. He could see North's face clearly, it wasn't obscured by sheets of snow and the land had calmed all of a sudden. Regretfully he glanced over the side of the ledge they were making their way up and his stomach churned at the sight. Far below the land was laid out like a child's play set, so small that only the faint darker shades could be made out as trees and white conquered the rest, the forest that they had previously jumped to was too far to make out and the land had morphed into rocky slopes carpeted in white and littered with rocky debris that came from the surrounding mountain and laid out a treacherous path, the land below obscured by sheets of snow and sleet that hailed down relentlessly from stormy white clouds that leered over them and a faint leaping shine of a river ribboned through the landscape.

"What happened?" He asked as he scrambled away from the edge. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the blizzard was still raging on mere steps away from them but had suddenly stopped where they were standing as though there was an invisible barrier holding it back…or winter spirits.

"Bunny, up there," North whispered, or his equivalent of a whisper which was still too loud for Bunny's liking. Up above them, almost mistaken as a bird, a black form was swooping in for landing, lightly touching down on the rock as effortlessly as the wind itself. "I think we have found our winter spirits."

"Tha' wasn't so hard," Bunny commented in relief. He had imagined that it would take too long to find this spirit- that was if he was even here which Bunny desperately hoped for- not to have found him in the space of a few hours. "I think I have their location," he told North, fixing his eyes on the spot where the spirit had just landed, "I say we use me tunnels and surprise 'em."

"I agree, my friend," North placed a hand on the hilt of his sabre, glaring with a fury that should not be seen on the jolly man.

Without hesitation, a hole was opened on the side of the mountain and the two jumped through, eager for their revenge and some answers.

* * *

 **I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took so long, but here's chapter 10!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait, I just haven't had a lot of time to write, been plagued with writer's block and ended up rewriting a few things and there's been a few extensions to the original plan but enough of my excuses. Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take as long but no promises- Sorry. Jamie's back briefly and more from Bunny and North next chapter. We're almost half-way as far as I've planned so there's lots more to come. Apologies if I got anything wrong about the mountains and Russia, I researched it a bit before writing it in but I don't know much about it.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and follows this story still despite the poor updates. Please let me know what you think. Hope this was okay.**

 **Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hard laughter echoed against stone walls, mocking laughter full of arrogance at the expense of others, a sound so lacking in consideration and scornful to any who they believed to be less than they were. That was all that was needed to kindle the hatred towards these spirits from the Guardians of Hope and Wonder.

His fur bristled at the raucous laughter and he could not hold back any longer to attempt to eavesdrop on the group despite the logical reasoning that it would be better to listen so that they weren't leaping in blind. The memory of Jack surged him on and riled up his anger even more. The look of fear and horror on the young boy's face from the sight of the ice encasing his hand- seeming so innocent yet so deadly- was still fresh in his mind, it was too much for Bunny to handle. Whenever they had seen the winter spirit- no, _The_ Spirit of Winter, Bunny couldn't exactly get his head around the fact that the young teen was actually head of the unrestrained season- Jack had always been smiling and joking, not able to take anything seriously, even during most of the battle against Pitch over Easter, but now he was seeing that exterior slip, the real Jack, the more fragile broken Jack revealed through the cracks in his act, the part that the boy tried to keep hidden- for their benefit or his own was unknown- and Bunny began to consider if they had known Jack at all in the few months that they had spent together as Guardians.

As another bark of laughter split through the icy air, Bunny growled and leapt forwards into the open grotto that had been hollowed out of the mountain over thousands of years and was swathed in snow that sparkled like a thousand diamonds, giving the impression of the dust of icing upon the hard chiselled rock, making their presence known, sensing North just behind him. His boomerangs were clenched tightly in his fists, muscles tensed for a fight that didn't come.

The winter spirits froze at the sudden incurrence, laughter dying on the air with their voices, heads all turned towards the intruders. Despite the shock at the two warriors launching themselves unannounced into their little den, none of the winter spirits moved, jumped up to defend themselves or ran, they merely stared back blankly at them, almost unimpressed or unconcerned.

Taking their silence to at least mean compliance, Bunny scanned the numerous faces, searching for a spirit that matched the description that Jamie had told them, as he spoke coldly.

"We're here about Jack Frost," he announced, noticing the disgruntled mumbles that followed and the icy looks shot at the Guardians and each other. Again, none made any movement, besides the glances, or signs that they were going to reply so Bunny continued as North leered threateningly over the groups, not being too subtle in his search for the spirit.

"We heard a winter spirit fought him the other day," he continued, "We want to know if it was any of you."

He held his breath despite the already breathlessness from the higher altitude, hoping against his own centre that they would be honest enough or remorseful enough to confess. The idea that they would hold so much hatred and violence towards Jack was still implausible to him. Looking around at them all now, he couldn't picture them harming another of their own, such diversity existing among them, a range of ages, appearances, styles, gender, ethnicities, and personalities. If they could all get along despite differences then why would they torment a child like Jack Frost?

It was incomprehensible and he almost convinced himself that maybe it wasn't them, maybe Jack had been wrong or mistaken or…or something. How could a spirit ever attack one of their own? Sure, there was Pitch but he couldn't lucidly compare these spirits to the embodiment of darkness and fear. He wanted to call to North that they should leave, find another way to help Jack, anything to escape the piercing stares.

Then it hit him: these spirits may not be as innocent as he currently believed. They were making him uncomfortable, _him,_ with little effort and without the victim even realising it, they were affecting him, picking him out and excluding him, skilfully, effortlessly. He opened his mouth to yell at them, convinced now and mind settled that Jack and Jamie had told the truth about the winter spirits and ashamed at ever having doubted Jack when he had been so insecure and reluctant to trust them in the first place. If he doubted Jack so easily then it was no wonder the boy had never been more open to them before, until now when it was slowly dawning to be too late.

"Yeah, I got Frost," a low voice spoke through the crowd and Bunny almost jumped in surprise. The eyes of the winter spirits flicked to the one who had spoken as North made his way back to Bunny's side.

The spirit, who stepped away from the rest to stand in the clear space in the centre to face the two Guardians, matched Jamie's description of their attacker. A young man stood before them, his pale skin nearly rivalling Jack's, dark eyes clearly visible as he surveyed the two intruders with the interest of a predator searching a flock for the easiest prey. The thought made Bunny shift uncomfortably and he saw North tighten his hold on the hilt of his sabres should they be needed. The winter spirit's steps were slow and purposeful, soundless against the soft quilt of snow that left no impression behind. His short hair was pale blonde, close to white but against the pureness of the snow it contrasted too much to be mistaken for the colour, tinted the faintest yellow like the stain of old teeth. His voice was calculated when he spoke, words placed in a way that made one feel inferior even if he was merely asking the time of day.

Recognition flickered across his pale face, "You're the Guardians." He grinned and Bunny found it more malicious than friendly. "I am a fan of your work. It is such an honour to finally meet your acquaintance but, forgive me, I don't quite understand what has brought you to us today."

"We have come about Jack," North boomed, Russian accent matching the threat in the spirit's voice and Bunny was glad his friend had chosen to answer. He wasn't sure if he could speak, too entranced by the spirit who only nodded calmly.

"Yes, so you told us," he raised his eyes to look at them and they seemed so bottomless and drained of light that Bunny braced himself to prevent backing away. "There really is no need to thank me."

"Th-thank you?" Bunny spluttered, infuriated at the spirits tone and at his own incompetence to get his words out.

"Yes, you are most welcome," he nodded his head in respect even if none lay behind the gesture.

"I don't think you understand, _mate_ ," Bunny growled, "Jack's a Guardian now, he's one of us and there's no way we can allow you to attack one of our own."

The spirit chuckled softly, no humour in his dead eyes, "I believe that you have been spending too much time with Frost, though I am afraid I fail to see the humour in this joke."

"Is no joke," North rumbled, stepping forwards menacingly.

"We mean it," Bunny agreed, "Jack is one of us now and none of you are to touch him ever again."

"Oh, don't worry," the spirit assured, whether it was to his friends or the two Guardians, Bunny found debatable. "We won't have to deal with Frost ever again. I eliminated the problem for you, for all of us."

Bunny seethed in anger, fists tightening around the smooth wood of his weapon, begging to strike, only held back by the thought that they were outnumbered and Jack needed this information. Beside him, North wasn't as restrained, drawing his sabres half way, almost daring any spirit to try something.

"What did you do to Jack?" North asked dangerously, glaring daggers at the spirit.

"He just seemed a little stressed is all," the spirit replied casually like commenting on the weather, not inflicting pain on another spirit, "I mean, who can blame him after all that happened with the nightmares and the boogieman." His eyes flashed scornfully at them, "nice work by the way." He smirked. "I just thought he may need to cool down."

There were a few open sniggers from the group of winter spirits around them who were listening intently to their conversation. So they all knew what had happened? All of them really hated Jack that much? Anger flared up in the Pooka that he could barely control as he focused back on the winter spirit who had harmed Jack, _their_ Jack.

" _Cool down?"_ he fumed which only made the spirit smirk once more, "You bloody iced him over!" He used Jack's word for it, the sentence odd in his mouth as though the taste was wrong as he chewed it over. "His hand is encased in ice and you're bloody pleased?"

"Just his hand, eh? The process is slower than last time," he commented, speaking to the winter spirits now. Bunny paused mid-rant. ' _Last time'?_ This had happened before? When? How hadn't he or any of the other Guardians heard about it? Surely it was a big enough case to get some attention. A winter spirit had frozen another. This was an outrage, a scandal of the spirit world, seasons were meant to live in harmony to balance the world but here they were apparently fighting mercilessly and taking lives so heinously. How had it come to this?

The spirits seemed mildly interested in this fact, some impressed, some curious, some indifferent at the fact that Jack was suffering longer.

"How do we reverse it?" Bunny bit out. He hated that he was so reliant on these spirits for answers but right now he could throw his pride aside for once to save their youngest member.

"Reverse it?" the spirit chuckled again and Bunny found he really hated that sound now. "I am afraid, my dear Guardians, there is no way to 'reverse it.' No, you see we're much too efficient for that and this effect is too rare for any of us to have found a cure. I am afraid there is none- Frost _will_ ice over."

The clattering of wood against stone rang out against the mountain walls as the boomerangs slipped from the Pooka warrior's grip.

 _No cure…no cure?_

How could there be no cure? There had to be. They had come all this way, held onto so much hope, hope that Bunny endeavoured to protect. There couldn't be no hope. It was unacceptable…but the glee in the winter spirits' eyes were enough to confirm his fears.

They were on their own, in uncharted territory; they would have to find a cure for Jack by themselves, before it was too late for their young winter spirit. Another thought that was unfathomable to Bunny: loosing Jack. Even though they had only technically known each other for a few months, he- and he was sure the rest of the Guardians would agree- couldn't imagine life without their mischievous, fun-loving, laughing winter spirit. Time was steadily ticking further away, flowing on uselessly through their fingers, taking from them precious minutes that they did not have the luxury to waste as Jack continued to suffer.

"Bunny," North hissed worriedly at his friend's reaction and the fact he had dropped his weapons; the warrior never relinquished his boomerangs. Bunny shook himself out of his stupor and scooped up his weapons dazedly from where they had fallen.

"I am sorry that you'll be one servant short," the spirit said with mock sympathy, taking Bunny's distress that their team would be one member short and therefore one fighter down, "But if it is any consolation, I can guarantee that any of us other winter spirits will be willing to step in and, not to mention, be more worthy of a title."

Rage flared in the Pooka and he was only held back from hitting the spirit by a large strong hand on his shoulder. He glanced at North who looked just as furious but still had enough sense to know that attacking would not be wise right now.

"Jack is more worthy than any of ya," Bunny growled, shaking North's hand from his shoulder and staring solidly at the winter spirit. "You have no idea and you never will. He has sacrificed so much and no one deserves to be a Guardian more than him. He saved all of us on Easter."

The winter spirit glared wrathfully at them at the mere implication that Jack Frost could ever deserve praise, stepping forward to match the Pooka's threat. "Frost's been telling you lies," he said dangerously low, "You've been taken in by him because that's all he does. He lies and deceives and somehow ends up with all the power and prestigious titles."

"If you think it's so prestigious then why are you so jealous," Bunny shot back.

"Jealous?" The spirit yelled angrily, displacing the snow that clung precariously on the side of their mountain before he lowered his voice once more, "Why on Earth would any of us be jealous of Frost? You're worse than that other kid." He glanced at the group of spirits who smirked at the mention of whoever the 'other kid' was. Bunny was tempted to ask but did not want to give them another opportunity to taunt Jack and the Guardians with his lack of knowledge.

The dark winter spirit turned his attention back to Bunny and offered a smirk of his own, smoothing out the fury that had momentarily broken his composed façade. "He's not worth your words or your time, I will give you that advice, and he is most definitely not worth your efforts to find a cure- not that there is one- so don't waste your precious time on something unimportant."

"Jack is not unimportant," Bunny spat.

"You're Guardians," The spirit pointed out calmly, seeming to grow tired of their conversation, "stick to your own jobs. Let us deal with seasonal business; it's not an area of your concern. Let us handle winter spirits and hopefully one of us hardworking spirits will obtain the title of head seasonal and be able to attempt to fix the problems that Frost has brought. You are overstepping your boundaries and I strongly suggest you remember your place."

Bunny fumed. How _dare_ this insolent insulting little spirit tell them what to do, threatening them in terms that were not moral to be made. This was someone's life they were talking about here and the spirit seriously thought they would ever back off. They did not control everything and certainly not the Guardian of Hope.

"Bunny," North's rumbling whisper broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see the soft blue eyes of the large man full of understanding. "We do not have time. Jack needs us now." Somehow the overbearing man had found the exact words that would snap Bunny out of his anger and he sighed at the Russian before tapping his large foot once on the ground, opening a tunnel just behind them that would lead them back to the Pole and to Jack, to their Guardian, to their winter spirit, to their friend, who needed them so much right now.

Begrudgingly, Bunny turned his back on the group of winter spirits who were all still watching them with interest, piercing stares boring into them and judging eyes passive.

"Don't think this is over," he told them warningly over his shoulder.

"Oh but it is," the winter spirit replied evenly and it took all of Bunny's control to not turn around and hit that insolent spirit across the face for everything he had said. For what he had done, Bunny found himself wanting to do much worse than what fate he could even envisage on the Nightmare King himself.

He allowed North to jump into the tunnel first, taking a deep breath as he steeled himself to have to face the rest of the Guardians and Jack, would have to admit that they had been unsuccessful and, worst of all, not even taught the vile spirit who had done this a lesson.

"Oh, tell dear Jack," the winter spirit called out smugly as Bunny jumped, grinning wide at some unknown malicious joke, "to give our regards when he sees May."

Bunny frowned at the words. May? That was six months away. What did that mean? Did Jack have more time? Did he have months before this curse claimed him? Months for them to find a cure? Surely it could mean nothing good if it was a message to Jack and Bunny considered storming back and demanding why they still taunted Jack, and what they meant with all these riddles, but the thought was cut short as the Earth closed around him and the soil welcomed him into deep safety of his tunnels, leaving the winter spirits far away.

* * *

 **I'm back. I am so sorry for the extended delay but I have had no time these past few months to do anything but focus on exams and then the internet went down so this had to wait a few weeks longer but here it is. Chapter 11!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for sticking with this despite the terrible updates. Please leave a review, let me know what you think, I really appreciate them. Thanks.**


End file.
